Green with Evil: A different shade of Green
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: This a fic of the green with evil arc from MMPR, Tommy, Trini and Kim make a three way swap of ranger costumes. Tommy's Yellow, Trini's Pink and Kimberly is the Green Ranger. Better Summary inside. Rated M for mature content
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers of the property of that Saban guy and whatever network it is that carries them now.

Full Summary: This is a slight rewrite of the Power Rangers series. There has been a three way swap in rangers. Tommy is the Yellow Ranger (who actually was a guy in the Japanese Original), Trini is the Pink Ranger and Kimberly is the Green Ranger. The story starts at Green with Evil and to find out how it ends you're just going to have to read on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

_Angel Grove Martial Arts Tournament_

The Rangers were gathered at the martial arts tournament to support Jason who had made it to the Karate Finale.

"Alright Jason," Zach said. "Just think positive and concentrate on your moves."

"Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body," Trini added.

"Thanks guys, but it looks like I won't need too much help," Jason said pointing at his opponent.

His opponent was a girl she was short and had the build of a gymnast. She was wearing a green spandex sleeveless top and loose green cotton pants. She was stretching by doing the splits.

Little did the Ranger's know that at that very moment Rita Repulsa was watching that very girl.

"Do you see that girl?" she said to Baboo, Squatt, Finster and Goldar. "She'll be a great Green Ranger."

"Huh, you mean one of their own kind?" Squatt said.

"Of course," Goldar agreed with Rita.

"I'm such a genius," Rita declared.

"How brilliant," Goldar said. "The Power Rangers destroyed by another teenager."

"Yes!" Rita exclaimed.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see how Rita's going to pull this off," Baboo said excitedly.

Back down on Earth the karate contest was underway. The new girl avoided Jason's attacks with some extremely agile flips and cartwheels. She then tried to kick Jason in the head with a series of tornado kicks, but Jason was able to quickly duck out of the way. He then replied with a side kick to her stomach sending her staggering backwards. The referee awarded one point to Jason, making the score 2-1 in favour of Jason.

They lined up again and Jason immediately tried to knock the girl back with a jumping kick but she dropped into the splits to duck under and quickly sprang back up to her feet. Jason then tried to kick her feet out from under her but she back flipped over his kick. She ducked under another kick from Jason before knocking him down to the mat with a kick of her own. The referee awarded one point to the girl tying the score up once again.

They lined up once again and the girl came out with a big roundhouse kick aimed at Jason's head. Jason ducked underneath, but she kept coming at him with a flurry before taking him down with a kick to the back of his legs and then landing a hard punch to the chest. Once again the referee awarded the girl one point, giving her the lead.

The girl then launched at Jason with a series of roundhouse kicks that made Jason back up till he ended up stepping out of the ring. The referee brought them back into the ring and awarded the girl one more point putting her up by two.

Jason then advanced at the girl in a series of roundhouses. When she tried to make a move to go on the offensive he caught her in the midsection with a side kick. The referee awarded one point to Jason.

"Come on Jason, there's not a lot of time left," the other Rangers called out.

The girl came at Jason quickly hoping to end the match, Jason was able to duck under a punch and take her legs out before landing a punch of his own to her midsection. The referee awarded the final point to Jason as the match ended in a tie.

"Good match," Jason said shaking her hand after the fight. "You had me going."

"Yeah same here," she replied.

"Good match Jason," The other Rangers congratulated him.

"I didn't win though." Jason said.

"Come on Jason, in Karate it is the dignity and spirit in which you compete that's most important," Trini said.

"Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower and then meet you guys at the juice bar," Jason said.

He then went off to go use the showers.

"Hey Tommy, you coming?" Zach asked him.

Tommy was staring dreamily at the new girl.

"You can say that again," Tommy said dreamily.

"Yo, what?" Zach asked hoping he'd misheard.

Tommy snapped back into reality. "Sorry, yeah. I'm coming."

"Don't worry you'll probably see her at school tomorrow," Zach said

And indeed that was what happened. Bulk and Skull cornered the new girl at her locker.

"Hey babe, you need a big strong man to help you with your books?" Skull asked flexing his arm comically.

"Dream on," the girl replied.

Skull looked at Bulk.

"It's time to teach her a lesson," Bulk said taking a bite out of his snack cake.

"Hey," a voice called from behind them.

Bulk and Skull turned around to see Tommy standing there.

"Didn't you hear the lady, she said no," Tommy stated flatly to them.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson," Bulk said menacingly at Tommy.

Tommy immediately went into an elaborate series of punches and roundhouse kicks that barely missed Bulk and Skull. The two bullies looked on in utter shock.

"Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time," Bulk said and the two of them hightailed it out of there.

"Thanks that was really great," the girl said to Tommy.

"Sure," Tommy replied shyly. "I'll see you later."

"Hey," she called after him.

Tommy turned around to face her.

"I'm Kimberly," she told him. "I'm new around here."

"Yeah, I'm Tommy." Tommy introduced himself.

They shook hands rather awkwardly.

"Listen," Tommy said. "Do you want to get together with some of us after school? Nothing major, just hanging out you know, at the youth centre."

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Kimberly agreed.

"Okay," Tommy said with embarrassment.

"Well I'll see you then," Kimberly said and she went off to class.

Up in her castle on the moon Rita had a different plan.

"Soon young Kimberly you will go under my spell as I call upon the Power of the sixth Power Coin!" Rita declared.

Rita began casting her spell on her magical skull.

"You will become my evil green ranger, after you face my Putties in a test."

She began chanting unintelligible words once again.

Down on earth Kimberly was cutting through an alley to make it to the Youth Centre. Suddenly a bunch of putties appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. Kimberly had no idea who these grey beings were. One of the putties kicked Kimberly making her stumble back. Realizing that she would have to defend herself she went on the offensive. She tried running one of the putties face first into the wall but the putty was able to run up the wall and flip down behind her. It punched her knocking her back into the waiting arms of another putty. Kimberly drove an elbow into its gut and then flipped it over hard to the ground with a Judo manoeuvre.

The remaining 3 putties continued to circle her. One of them jumped at her and kicked her knocking her back against a wall. It went in for another attack but Kimberly ducked under it and then drove a hard kick into its back sending it tumbling to the ground.

Noticing a metal trash can lid on the ground nearby, Kimberly cart wheeled over to it and picked it up. She used it to block an attack from a putty and drove him away with a kick to the midsection. She then blocked another attack that bent the lid slightly and then sent it away with a roundhouse kick of her own.

She continued her assault on the putties using the trash can lid sending two more to the ground, before taking out the final putty by throwing the lid at his face like a Frisbee. The surprised putty took the full brunt of the attack and was sent tumbling backwards into some old cardboard boxes.

Kimberly admired her handwork looking at the putties lying on the ground when suddenly they all vanished.

Kimberly shook her head in confusion. "Man, why me?" she asked nobody in particular.

_Rita's Castle on the Moon_

"Yes this girl is the one who truly shall become my evil Green Ranger!" Rita declared as lightning shot from her magic staff.

Finster, Baboo and Squatt all ducked for cover.

"Prepare my crystal ball to receive her!" Rita yelled.

Her magic skull shot rays from its eyes and the crystal ball began to glow.

_Back on Earth_

Figuring she was safe for now Kimberly picked up her bag and got to head off to the youth centre to meet that boy Tommy and his friends.

"That felt like a bad dream," Kimberly commented to herself.

Suddenly it started to get very wind in the alley. Kimberly dropped her bag to shield her eyes from the wind.

"Hey what's going on?" She yelled to no one in particular.

"KIMBERLY!" Someone yelled from above.

Kimberly looked up to see the silhouette of a woman wearing a very oddly shaped hat against the sun.

"I have chosen you!" The woman explained loudly to Kimberly.

The woman pointed her staff at Kimberly and she was hit by a colourful beam. In an instant she vanished.

_Rita's Palace_

Rita looked into her crystal ball which was like a mini-dimension. Inside was a body covered in a sheet and surrounded by mist and candles.

"There you are," Rita said and she turned to her underlings. "What do you think?"

"She's perfect your evilness," Squatt said.

Rita then went about casting the rest of her spell.

"RECEIVE THE POWER!" She declared loudly.

She continued the chant, "Arise my green ranger!"

Kimberly sat up, her eyes glowing green.

"How can I serve my Empress?" Kimberly asked in a monotonous voice.

"As a Ranger you can now enter the command centre," Rita said. "There you will disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers, Jason the Red Ranger, Zach the Black Ranger, Trini the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, and Tommy the Yellow Ranger. Now prepare to receive the sixth Power Coin and become my green Ranger."

Kimberly held out her hand and small metal Coin with a three toed Talon on it appeared in a flare up of Green Flames. She closed her hand around it.

_In the Command Centre_

"But Zordon I might miss out," Alpha Five was protesting.

"Would you please take this opportunity to recharge," Zordon said, "while I place myself into a meditative state."

"Yes Zordon," Alpha Five agreed. "You're right of course."

_Back at Rita's Palace_

"And now Morph into the Green Ranger!" Rita ordered Kimberly.

There was puff of Green smoke and when it had cleared, Kimberly had morphed into a ranger. Her costume was a green version of the Pink Ranger's costume except that it also had a triangular gold chest plate and arm bands. Her helmet was more like a green version of the Red Ranger's helmet.

Kimberly raised her right fist in the air, "To the fall of Zordon, and the destruction of the Power Rangers!" she declared.

_In the Command Centre_

Kimberly appeared as the Green Ranger in the command centre. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out how to complete her task.

"You know what to do," Rita's voice said in her head.

"Your wish is my command Empress," Kimberly replied.

She noticed Alpha Five standing nearby in a powered down state. She went over to it and shoved a specially prepared disk into its back.

"Alert! Alert!" Alpha Five cried. "Hostile takeover!"

"Sweet dreams tin head," Kimberly said as she pulled a cord that shut Alpha Five down.

"How is it possible that you are here?" Zordon asked recovering from his meditative state. "Only one who has a power coin may enter this fortress undetected."

"Yes, I have the coin and the Power," Kimberly said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to," Zordon mused.

"Right Zordon, I am her Green Ranger and she is my Empress." Kimberly declared.

"She has you under an evil spell," Zordon stated. "Let me help, I can save you."

"Worry about saving yourself old man," Kimberly said angrily.

She immediately reached for the computer panels and began to rip them out.

"No, you must not do this!" Zordon protested.

Kimberly ignored him and began ripping out wires.

"Alpha, wake up!" Zordon called. "You must warn the other Power Rangers! Kimberly stop you don't know what you're doing!"

Kimberly continued to destroy the computer console ripping out wires left and right.

"No, I'm losing power," Zordon said as his image faded. "Losing my orientation. Losing contact with your dimension. Kimberly no!"

With a one more yank the computer console burst into flames and Zordon's image faded away completely. Kimberly surveyed the damage she had caused.

"It is done my Empress," Kimberly called up to the sky. "Zordon has been eliminated and the Power Rangers will be next!"

She took one final look at Zordon's tube. "So long Zordon, my work here is done!"

With that she teleported out of the command centre.

_Back at Rita's Palace_

"And now for an even bigger surprise," Rita declared as she watched through her magic telescope.

"Oh boy with the Ranger's out of the way so Rita will control the whole world," Squatt said excitedly.

Goldar was down on Earth and sent a signal of his readiness up to Rita.

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her magical staff down to earth.

It hit the ground and the earth nearby split open releasing a cloud of steam that turned Goldar into a giant.

_At Billy's place_

Jason, Zach and Billy were finishing washing the Rad Bug.

"I don't think I've ever see the Rad Bug this clean," Billy commented.

"Yeah well it's gonna be styling after, Zach's Wax," Zach stated with a laugh.

"Zach's Wax?" Jason asked thinking it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard as he threw his towel at Zach jokingly.

"Hey what's up?" Kimberly said as she arrived with Tommy.

"Hey just in time," Zach said. "Just grab a rag and join in."

"No I'm not in the mood," Trini said.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"It's Kimberly," Tommy replied.

"The girl I fought in the Karate tournament?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, she was supposed to meet me at the youth centre after school but she never showed," Tommy replied.

"Well maybe something came up," Zach suggested cheerfully with a shrug.

Just then their communicators began to beep. Jason activated his and Alpha's voice began to come through. "Green Ranger, Green Rangers, you be..."

Alpha Five was speaking nonsense.

"Alpha you're gonna have to speak up I can't hear you," Jason replied.

"The communicators are non-functional," Billy commented as he tried to activate his. "Teleportation is down."

"Guys something is seriously wrong," Trini commented.

"We have to get to the command centre," Jason stated.

"The Rad Bug," Billy said.

"It's the only way to fly," Zach agreed.

They all piled into the Rad Bug and soon they were sailing off to the command centre.

"Alpha seemed really upset," Trini commented.

"Yeah, I think something bad is going down," Jason stated.

"I bet Rita's up to something," Tommy suggested.

"Can't this thing go any faster Billy?" Zach asked.

"Alright," Billy agreed in a sly tone.

The Rad Bug dove sharply and flew directly into the Command Centre before coming to an abrupt halt. The teens quickly got out and looked around at the ruined command centre.

"Look at this place," Jason said.

"The control panels have been ripped out," Trini noted.

"Aw man this place is totalled," Zach complained.

"Look you guys," Tommy said pointing. "Zordon is gone."

Billy ran over to Alpha Five who was moving around sporadically and jerkily. "Alpha what happened?"

"Power Rangers, Power Rangers, come in I need help, Power Rangers..." Alpha blabbered nonsensically.

"What happened to him?" Zach asked.

"Someone must have fed a virus into his databank," Billy said.

"Billy can you help him?" Trini asked.

Billy noticed something odd sticking out of the data port in Alpha Five's back. He pulled out a disk.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

Alpha immediately stopped moving around abruptly and faced the rangers.

"Power Rangers, you are here," it stated happily.

"Alpha what happened to Zordon?" Zach asked worriedly.

"All my memory chips have been scrambled," Alpha replied. "No recollection. Was barely able to contact you."

"Somebody obviously broke into the command centre," Jason said.

"But who?" Trini asked. "No one has access to this place without a power coin."

"Look at this," Tommy said pointing at the viewing globe.

"It's Goldar," Zach stated.

The viewing globe showed a giant Goldar terrorizing Angel Grove.

"Alpha we have to stop him," Jason said. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm semi-operational," Alpha replied. "You take care of Goldar, I'll try to locate Zordon."

"Alright then, it's Morphin' Time!" Jason declared.

The Rangers morphed and teleported to where Goldar was.

"The Power Rangers are here," Squatt said. "Bring on the putty patrol!"

The putties came out and began attacking the Rangers. However they were able to easily defeat them. However giant Goldar came stomping towards them.

Up on a cliff, the Green Ranger was watching the battle, "To the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers," she declared tightening her hand into a fist.

"Whoa this is gonna be fun," Squatt stated excitedly. "Go get 'em Goldar."

Goldar swung his sword smashing a rock formation and sending boulders tumbling near the Rangers but missing.

"Come on Rangers, we've got to keep it together," Jason yelled to rally his team. "We've gotta stop Goldar, we need Dinozord Power, Now!"

With that they called forth their corresponding Dinozords and combined them together to form the Megazord. Goldar raised his sword on got ready to charge.

"We need the Power Sword, Now!" Jason yelled.

The Power Sword came hurtling down from the sky and the Megazord countered Goldar's charge by slashing him across the chest. Goldar countered with a slash of his own across the Megazord's shoulder and then launched at it with a huge drop kick sending it stumbling back.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa!" Goldar exclaimed as he got ready to attack again.

The Megazord and Goldar locked swords and pushed each other back and forth until Goldar suddenly disappeared. They looked around and noticed someone standing on the ground.

"Who's that?" Billy asked pointing at the person.

"My turn," The Green Ranger said as she jumped up on top of the Megazord's head. "Time to meet the Green Ranger."

Suddenly the door to the Megazord's cockpit opened and the Green Ranger entered. The surprised Power Rangers couldn't defend themselves as the Green Ranger forcibly ejected them from the Megazord sending them crashing way down to the ground below, and then jumped down after them.

"You're finished," The Green Ranger said as she went to attack.

Billy tried to fend her off with a kick but she ducked beneath it. Tommy then tried a kick of his own but it was blocked and he was knocked to the ground. Trini went in but was knocked away easily. Zach tried a spinning kick but missed when she stepped quickly out of the way and stumbled away. She then jumped up and latched her legs around Tommy's head and grabbed Billy in a headlock and twisted to send them tumbling to the ground. Trini then came in with her dagger but the Green ranger fended her off. The Green Ranger then used her own dagger to slash both Trini and Zach across the chest sending them to the ground.

"You think you're so tough?" Jason called to this mysterious new Ranger. "Take me on."

"With pleasure!" the Green Ranger said and she threw her dagger at Jason's chest sending him stumbling backwards into the other Rangers.

The two of them then charged at each other and traded blows but neither one was able to land a hit. They then locked up and the Green Ranger was able to use her superior speed to land a punch to Jason's chest and quickly followed it up with two more punched before knocking him back with a side kick. The other Rangers checked to see if Jason was alright as he stood up. That was a bad move as the Green Ranger summed a ball of green energy and then unleashed at them sending them flying back as it exploded and sparks showered everywhere.

Back in the command centre Alpha Five was trying to repair the computer console but was making little progress.

"Zordon, oh Zordon," the robot moaned. "Where are you?"

Just then the Power Rangers teleported back into the command centre.

"Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back," Alpha reported.

"Well keep trying we need answers, now." Jason said.

"A girl in a costume attack our Zords," Tommy told Alpha.

"He just busted right in," Zach added. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I'm sorry Rangers I don't," Alpha replied its voice suddenly changing.

Alpha began twitching sporadically.

"Alpha?" Trini asked cautiously.

"He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus," Billy said as he examined Alpha to see if her had another disk in him somewhere.

"Quasitronic circuitry now in overload, overload. Temporary shutdown, shutdown." Alpha stated and then it leaned forward and went still.

"This is bad news, Man," Zach groaned.

"First Zordon disappears and now this Green Girl show," Tommy said.

"And I think we only got a small sample of his true power," Jason said looking around at the mess of the control centre.

"It's all too weird," Trini said. "What are we going to do?"

"Prepare ourselves," Jason said looking at where Zordon normally would be. "We don't have Zordon this time."

"We'll have to do it on our own," Zach said.

"I think we've only made it through round one of what's about to be a major battle," Jason stated.

"Hey look!" Billy exclaimed pointing at the viewing globe.

The Rangers went over to get a closer look. The viewing globe showed the Green ranger, "To the fall of the Power Rangers, I'll destroy you, one and all."

She then laughed maniacally as the Rangers looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That the end of the first part. Please Review with your thoughts.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to that Saban guy.

Oh and just so you know I'm using International English spelling which means things will be spelled differently like centre and colour, just in case anyone was going to point it out. And yes I know Power Rangers is an American production, but this story isn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 2**

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

Jason surveyed the damage in the command centre and shook his head with frustration.

"Man I wish I could get my hands on this Green Ranger chick," he muttered to himself.

"We can't get a fix on Zordon," Trini announced.

"And without Zordon we have no idea who that Green girl was that attacked us," Zach added.

"Look at this place," Trini said looking around. "Whoever broke in here knew exactly what to do. They totally trashed it. And they gave Alpha a virus."

At that moment Billy was working with Tommy's assistance to get Alpha back into working status.

"Poor Alpha," Tommy moaned.

"Making any progress Billy?" Jason asked.

Billy removed his goggles to acknowledge Jason, "I'm doing the best I can," he reported. "But I'm unfamiliar with his circuitry," he turned back to Tommy, "Let's try the sub atomic manipulator."

"Just be careful not to hurt him Billy," Trini stated worriedly.

"Trust me Trini, he can't feel anything," Billy reassured her as he slid his goggles back down and went back to work. "Even if we get him working again there's no telling what shape his memory will be in."

Suddenly Alpha jerked upright slightly.

"Hey he's starting up," Billy exclaimed happily.

"Come on Alpha," Tommy urged between clenched teeth, keeping his fingers crossed.

"Circuitry now Operational, Operational," Alpha reported then it became aware of who else was there. "Dudes, dudette."

Trini laughed with relief, "Alpha you're back," she said.

"Good job Billy," Tommy congratulated his fellow Ranger.

"Alpha will be okay," Jason said. "But we still have to find a way to get Zordon back, and figure out the story with that Green Ranger chick."

_Rita's Moon Palace_

"Ha, ha, ha, finally we can begin phase two of my plan," Rita stated.

"Yes and crush those Rangers," Goldar agreed.

"And that means the time has come to call on my Green Ranger," Rita said.

"First give her the Sword of Darkness," Goldar suggested gruffly.

"Perfect idea, perfect idea," Rita exclaimed. "Finster!"

"Yes your evilness?" Finster asked a bit nervously.

"Finster I want to give Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness," Rita told him. "You do remember it don't you?"

"Oh yes I do," Finster said. "When your evil knight defeated Zordon's warriors thousands of years ago it was taken from him and presented to you as a prize. If you give it to Green Ranger it has the power to keep her under your spell forever, as long as no one destroys it. The problem my Queen is that Zordon knows your secret."

"Yes, but he's gone," Rita said with a maniacal cackle.

_Back down on Earth_

Kimberly appeared in the alley where Rita had first kidnapped her.

"Green Ranger," Rita said from above on a building. "You will remain here on Earth until further notice."

"Whatever pleases my Empress," Kimberly said.

"Remember to keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret," Rita told him. "No one must learn the truth."

"As you wish, my Empress."

With that Rita vanished from view as she went back up to her moon base.

Kimberly then looked down at her hand. In it she held the power coin that let her morph into the Green Ranger. It glowed Green with evil power and the power then reflected in Kimberly's eyes.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked by and noticed Kimberly standing in the alley.

"Well, lookie who we have here," Bulk said as he advanced towards her menacingly.

"Yeah," Skull said. "It's the new kid who made us look bad at school."

Bulk and Skull slowly circled around Kimberly.

"Hey, nobody insults Bulk," Bulk told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, nobody," Skull agreed.

"I think you, owe me, an apology," Bulk stated.

In response, Kimberly's eyes glowed green. Bulk and Skull were a bit confused but then it happened again and they nervously backed away slightly. It kept happening they began to run away. Green beams then shot out of Kimberly's eyes and the two fleeing Bullies were tossed headlong into a nearby dumpster. Satisfied Kimberly walked away leaving them stuck there.

"What is with that girl?" Skull asked his portly counterpart.

"I dunno," Bulk replied. "But she should have her eyes checked."

_At the Youth Centre_

Jason was practicing by punching the punching bag while Zach held onto it. He was pounding on it with great force, so much that Zachary was constantly staggering backwards just trying to hold the bag in place.

"Man I wish I knew who this Green girl was," Jason said angrily as he took a break. "I can't get her off my mind."

Jason took one more swing at the punching bag.

"Yo, man lighten up," Zach suggested.

"She wears a costume like ours, but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger," Jason said as he tried to figure things out.

"Do you think she's the one that totaled the command centre?" Zach asked in a whisper to avoid people nearby from over hearing.

"It's too much of a coincidence," Jason replied. "I mean she shows up and then Zordon's missing."

"Maybe the girl is working for Rita," Zach proposed.

"Maybe," Jason agreed. "All I know for sure is I'd like to get my hands on this girl."

_Back at the command centre_

"Have you guys come up with any answers?" Trini asked Billy.

"Negative," Billy replied. "These wires have been completely burned."

"Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha moaned.

"No wonder we can't contact Zordon," Trini said.

"They'll have to be replaced before we can do anything," Billy said dejectedly.

"If we can get the main generator online again, I can proceed with locating Zordon," Alpha Five reported.

"And we can repair our communicators," Billy added.

"Can you do it Billy?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative," Billy answered. "It's just gonna take time."

"Time, the one thing we don't have," Alpha bemoaned.

_Angel Grove High School_

Tommy saw the new girl going to her locker to get her books for class. Now was as good time as any to ask her what happened the other day when she didn't show up at the youth centre. As he approached he noticed that she was dressed in an all green outfit and he thought it looked quite good on her.

"Kimberly," he called but she ignored him so she called again. "Kimberly."

She finally turned around to look at him, but only briefly before looking back into her locker.

"So what happened to you the other day after school?" Tommy inquired. "I, um, thought we were gonna meet."

"Something came up," she replied flatly.

"Oh, well you know, I just got kind of worried," Tommy explained.

"Hey, I'm a big girl Tommy," Kimberly said angrily. "I don't need you to worry about me."

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked. "Because you're totally acting like…"

"Like what?" Kimberly asked angrily.

"Like you're upset with me," Tommy finished.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Kimberly questioned him heatedly. "News flash Tommy, you are not the centre of everyone's universe."

"Well excuse me," Tommy said and he went away wondering if maybe it was that time of the month for her.

_Rita's Palace_

"Ha, it's working," Rita said as she stopped watching Kimberly. "And once she has the Sword of Darkness she'll be mine forever."

"But the Sword of Darkness is something she must earn," Goldar reminded Rita. "A test of strength against the putties!"

"Gosh and golly that's a wonderful idea," Baboo said. "Can we go watch it?"

"Yes, we'll all go down to earth together," Rita replied. "And watch Green Ranger's test."

"And once she has the sword of Darkness your evil spell will control her every move forever!" Goldar proclaimed.

_A Beach on Earth_

Rita and her minions were waiting on a cliff over looking the beach. Kimberly showed up unmorphed in her green outfit.

"Your Green Ranger is here," Baboo said.

"You summoned me my Empress," Kimberly greeted Rita respectfully. "I am at your service. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?"

"Patience," Goldar said. "You must first meet a challenge. Using only your skill and no weapons you must defeat the putties and then you will receive the Sword of Darkness."

Rita then shot a beam from her wand and Kimberly was teleported down further on the beach and was surrounded by putties. She dropped down into a fighting stance.

"Alright putties, who wants to be first?" Kimberly goaded them.

A putty came at her with a kick but she caught it's leg and knocked it down and then tried to slam her heel down hard onto it, but it rolled aside just in time. Another putty then came at her from behind and kicked her to the ground before jumping at her, but she put her legs up and kicked the leaping putty away.

Another putty came at her but Kimberly was able to avoid a pair of kicks. Then a putty used another to spring off of into a big drop kick. The kick caught Kimberly in the shoulder and she tumbled backwards to the ground but quickly kicked back up as the remaining putties continued to circle her.

Angry Kimberly ran at the nearest putty and drove a hard kick into its chest knocking it to the ground roughly. She then avoided the punch of one and used its moment to flip it to the ground and then incapacitated it with a hard punch to the chest.

She then stared at the last putty for a while before charging at it her eyes full of rage. She leapt high into the air and wrapped her legs around the putties head. She then used her own body to huricanrana the putty to the ground.

Defeated the unmoving putties all disappeared.

Kimberly looked up to where Rita and her minions were watching, "You command and I obey my Empress," Kimberly said.

"Yes you've done it," Rita said.

"Welcome to the club bucko," Baboo said cheerfully.

"You have earned the Sword of Darkness," Rita stated.

Suddenly a thin sword with an S curve appeared in Kimberly's hands. She gave it a few test swings to get the feel for it. It certainly felt very powerful.

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed," Kimberly proclaimed with an evil laugh. "And the Red Ranger will be the first to go."

_At Billy's House_

Zach and Tommy were sitting on the Rad Bug trying to get their communicators to work.

"I hope Billy and Trini had some luck at the Command Centre," Tommy said.

"Well, they haven't fixed the communicators yet," Zach said. "They're still down. Looks like we're taking the Rad Bug."

_At Angel Grove High School_

Jason stopped two students in the hall.

"Hey have you guys seen that new girl Kimberly?" Jason asked them.

They both shook their heads to tell him no. Jason thanked them and continued on. He then noticed Kimberly coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kimberly," he called out. "I know I said I'd spar with you later but something came up. It's sort of an emergency."

"Is that right?" Kimberly asked making herself seem suspicious.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "How about a rain check?"

"Sure, I understand," Kimberly answered.

"Cool, I'll catch you later," Jason said.

Jason then turned to leave. As soon as his back was turned Kimberly stuck out her palm, in it was her power coin. A beam of green light shot from it and hit Jason in the back making him disappear.

"One down, four to go," Kimberly said happily to herself.

_Unknown place_

Jason found himself in a small room. The walls were all made of elaborate criss-crossing metal bars and there was about two feet of mist everywhere. It was unlike anyplace Jason had ever been before and there seemed to be no way out. He grabbed one of the bars thinking maybe he could pull it off and get away but there was a surge of energy and he was thrown back violently.

_Billy's Driveway_

"Where's Jason?" Tommy wondered worriedly. "He said he'd meet us here."

"I dunno," Zach said. "It's not like him to be late."

_Unknown Place_

Jason picked himself up off the ground. It seemed like there was no way to get out of the place, where ever it was. Maybe the communicators were working again.

"Command Centre, it's Jason," he said into the communicator, but all he got was the unoperational beep.

"Do you read me," Jason continued to try. "Alpha, anybody, come in."

"Your communicator won't work in here," An unfortunately familiar voice said behind Jason.

Jason turned around to see Goldar standing there. He wondered how the big gold ape had gotten into this place, but then remember he could teleport. He reached behind his back for his morpher and found it wasn't there.

"You must face me all alone," Goldar said and then held up Jason's morpher. "Looking for this?"

"Command Centre, come in, it's Jason," Jason said desperately into his communicator. "I have an emergency situation."

"I told you it wouldn't work," Goldar gloated. "But your power morpher might; if you can get it!"

Jason leapt at Goldar hoping he would be able to surprise the Ape and grab it away but Goldar pulled it out of his reach. He then knocked Jason back with a powerful backhand.

"Surely you can do better than that," Goldar taunted.

_Billy's Driveway_

"I'm worried about Jason," Tommy said. "He should have been here by now."

"We can't afford to wait on him," Zach said.

"I just don't feel right leaving him," Tommy said.

"Don't worry." Zach assured him. "Jason can take care of himself. Come on we'd better get to the Command Centre. Alpha needs us."

"Okay," Tommy said as they got into the Rad Bug. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too," Zach said. "Buckle up."

Soon they were soaring through the air to the Command Centre.

"Man this is the only way to fly," Zach said happily.

"Yeah, right," Tommy agreed half-heartedly.

"Oh come on, brother. Cheer up." Zach said. "Billy and Alpha will find a way to get Zordon back."

"It's not just that," Tommy said. "It's, it's Kimberly."

"Oh, she gave you the cold shoulder, huh?" Zach asked.

"It's like she totally changed," Tommy replied.

"Yeah well we've got bigger problems to worry about now," Zach said. "Hold on we're setting down."

The Rad Bug sailed down with surprising agility and came to a stop inside the command centre. Zach and Tommy got out and joined Trini, Billy and Alpha Five.

"Any progress reaching Zordon?" Zach inquired.

"Billy's almost got the main computer up," Trini replied.

"Just a couple more wires and we should be getting something," Billy said.

"Ooh, cross your fingers Rangers," Alpha said as it activated the computer.

The computer made some noise but the Rangers didn't immediately notice anything.

"Something's happening," Billy commented.

"The globe," Tommy said pointing at the viewing globe.

The viewing Globe showed the Green Ranger but they couldn't tell where.

"Ah man it's that Green chick," Zach said. "Now's the chance to nail her and get to the bottom of all this."

"Sub-generator is now active," Alpha Five announced. "We have partial power. I'm checking the morphing grid now. The computer has locked onto his energy field."

"Alright," Zach exclaimed. "Let's morph and get this Green chick."

"But we need Jason," Tommy said.

Zach checked his communicator. "Jason, Jason come in. Do you read me Jason? Man these things still aren't working."

"Where could he be?" Trini wondered.

_The Prison Dimension_

"I want my power morpher, now!" Jason demanded of Goldar.

"Now you're demanding," Goldar taunted. "Soon you will be begging. If you were worthy, you would take it."

Jason came at Goldar swinging but Goldar caught his fist and forced Jason to the ground with his far superior strength. Jason fought back but Goldar just flipped him over onto his back and cackled at his weak opponent.

"Don't count me out yet Goldar," Jason said.

Jason kicked up to his feet and surprised Goldar with a big side kick to his chest sending the gold ape staggering backwards. Jason then tried to follow up with a roundhouse but Goldar ducked under it and drove a fist hard into Jason's stomach doubling him over in pain. He then grabbed Jason and held him in the air, his hand around Jason's throat.

"Understand one thing you pathetic little human," Goldar said angrily. "I could finished you off any time I choose."

Goldar released Jason and let him fall to the ground.

"But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service to her." Goldar told him. "Like tossing some meat to a hungry lion."

_Power Rangers Command Centre_

"Now remember Alpha, try to contact Jason and have him meet us at the bluff," Zach said to the robot.

"You got it Rangers," Alpha said.

"Alright then, it's morphing time," Zach said.

They all morphed and teleported to where the green Ranger was. They immediately began to battle but the Green Rangers was able to send Zach and Billy to the ground with her sword. Trini and Tommy then tried to double team her but the Green Ranger blocked the attack and then slashed them both away and followed it up with a jumping double kick.

She then turned around to face Billy and Zach again. They had no more luck than they had the first time and they were sent to the ground once more from vicious sword slashes.

"Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness," the Green Ranger said as she thrust her sword into the ground.

A line of steam shot towards the Rangers and then the ground beneath them exploded sending them flying back.

_Rita's Palace on the Moon_

"Things are going even better than expected," Rita cackled.

"So your nastiness, what's the next step in your evil plan?" Squatt asked.

"Yeah what?" Baboo inquired.

"A green surprise for the Power Geeks," Rita replied.

_Back on Earth_

The Green Ranger ran to where the Power Rangers were recovering.

"Alright Power Rangers, now I'm gonna finish you," she declared.

The four rangers however called their respective Zords. Jason's Tyrannosaurus also showed up on its own and they formed the Megazord. However the Green Ranger wasn't giving up. She fired a powerful beam of green energy from her sword but the Megazord blocked it with its Mastodon shield reflecting it back towards the Green Ranger. She dove back to avoid the explosion and sprang back up to her feet.

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger," she declared as she teleported away.

_Rita's Palace_

"I will not accept defeat," Rita said angrily.

"You haven't lost your evilness," Squatt reminded her. "You still have Jason."

"Oh yes," Rita said much happier.

"Yeah Goldar still has him trapped," Squatt continued.

_The Prison Dimension_

"Alpha, Rangers come in, this is Jason." Jason said into his communicator once again.

"Yes keep calling your friends," Goldar laughed, "Because without them you are nothing! But then again you are only human, and no mere human is a match for Goldar, who must now obey the call of his Empress."

Goldar then drew his sword.

"I may still toy with you before I dispose of you," Goldar taunted. "And then again, I may not."

_Power Ranger Command Centre_

"The computer has locked onto something," Alpha announced.

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Uncertain, we'll know momentarily," Alpha replied.

"I hope it is," Zach said. "We need him. Bad. That Green girl was a lot stronger this time."

"There's more negative news," Billy said. "I haven't been able to locate Jason anywhere."

"Oh not Jason too," Trini moaned.

"Man," Zach groaned. "If Rita's behind this she's doing some serious damage."

"Power Rangers," Came Zordon's voice.

They all eagerly turned around to see a fuzzy picture of their Mentor on the viewing screen.

"I am in the …. Sector…. U…. sev…" Zordon said.

"Hold on Zordon," Trini cried.

"You must…. Rita's…. Reen Ranger…" Zordon continued.

"Aiyiyiyiyi, I've lost him," Alpha moaned.

"Zordon we need you," Trini said to the now blank tube.

_The Prison Dimension_

"You know Jason if you had this power morpher you could get out of here," Goldar taunted as he held out the power morpher.

"What's your point?" Jason asked knowing full well Goldar didn't intend to let him leave.

But then Goldar did something very unexpected. He dropped the Power Morpher on the ground.

"Come and get it," Goldar goaded him. "If you're brave enough."

Jason lunged at Goldar with a kick but Goldar ducked and then swung his sword at Jason's legs. Jason somersaulted over it and then dove towards his morpher, needing to crawl a bit towards it. Goldar's sword came crashing down right beside when his hand was mere inches away. Jason froze and Goldar kicked Jason back.

"And now I think I'm finally ready to end this game," Goldar said holding his sword menacingly over his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay a cliff hanger ending. Just like in the series. It's been pretty similar so far but who's to say I'm even gonna let Jason survive his fight with Goldar. If you want to find out if I will or not there's only one way to and that wait for the next chapter. I don't expect you to review but it is always nice, and any suggestions on where the story should go will be taken into consideration.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, they're the property of Haim Saban, or Disney or Fox Kids or someone else, but not me.

When we last left off, Jason was trapped in the Prison Dimension with Goldar who was about to kill him. Since this is a fan fiction, things may not go the way the series did. Will they? Read on to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 3**

_The Prison Dimension_

Jason stared up at Goldar who menacingly held his sword over his head, ready to bring it down at a moment's notice and end Jason's life. Jason feebly raised his arm to defend himself known full well that with Goldar's strength the sword would just cut his arm off before continuing on its way.

"I've enjoyed this so much I'm almost sorry to see it end," Goldar taunted Jason. "But when my Empress commands, I obey!"

He brought his sword slamming down but Jason was able to roll out of the way in the nick of time, he then got to his feet and dove headlong into the mist that filled the room hoping that it would hide him from Goldar. The big gold ape looked around the room but could not see Jason anywhere. He brought his sword down with a clank against the floor and then continued this process slowly searching the room.

"There is no escape Jason," Goldar said as he slammed his sword down once more.

From his spot in the mist Jason could barely make Goldar out as the fearsome monster passed nearby.

_Rita's Palace_

"Ha, ha, ha, now that Goldar has Jason right where I want him it's time to call forth my old friend Scorpina," Rita declared. "She'll make mince meat out of those power geeks, starting today."

Rita went to the edge of her observatory and looked down at Earth. "From deep within an evil place, bring forth a villainess to face, the Power Rangers!" Rita chanted a spell to free Scorpina from her prison. "With her sting, Scorpina to the world will bring her evil ways."

Down on Earth a large boulder rolled out of a cave high up on a hill. The boulder had scorpions crawling all over it and it appeared to be breathing as if something were inside of it. The boulder rolled away from the cave for a while longer and then stopped. It then transformed into a woman wearing golden armour wielding a boomerang shaped sword.

However in her time locked up in the Space Dumpster Rita had forgotten why she had locked Scorpina away in the first place. Scorpina had attempted to use Goldar to try and overthrow Rita in her own bid to rule the world. But Scorpina was no fool, she knew that if she had been locked away once she could easily be locked away again. She would bide her time and serve Rita before attempting to overthrow Rita once again.

However Rita was more focused on ridding the world of the Power Rangers once and for all, "Come Scorpina, come Green Ranger! Make my Evil unstoppable!" She yelled.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon," Zach said impatiently.

"Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha moaned. "I'm hurrying Rangers."

"The sub-generator is losing power." Billy reported.

"Zordon's signal is fading," Alpha announced.

"Hurry Alpha," Trini said.

"Switching to alternate energy source," Alpha stated.

"We're still not getting enough power," Billy said frustrated. "Zordon's signal is too weak. We've lost him"

The fuzzy image of Zordon slowly faded away completely.

"Poor Zordon," Alpha Five said. "He's gone again."

"In that brief second that he was back he was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger," Zach mentioned.

"Which means she's probably involved in all of this," Trini agreed.

"The computer is still trying to locate Jason," Alpha Five reported. "Unfortunately it's come up with nothing."

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys," Tommy said.

"Something isn't right. We're gonna have to split up and go try to find Jason," Zach stated.

_The Prison Dimension_

"You're beginning to make me angry human!" Goldar yelled angrily as he continued to search for Jason.

Jason felt the fear inside him slowly growing as Goldar continued to get closer and closer to where he was hiding. Goldar was practically standing right on top of him, but the big ape probably couldn't see him through the thick mist. Jason held his breath fearing that any noise would give him away. Goldar brought his sword slamming down and Jason moved his head out of the way as quickly and quietly as was possible, the clang reverberated through out the dimension. Goldar then continued on leaving Jason lying there quietly catching his breath.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable Jason," Goldar shouted. "Show yourself! Give up! I'll be merciful!"

Jason then stood up out of the mist and gave an angry yell. Goldar spun around to face him in surprise, wondering how he had missed him with his sword. Jason launched himself at Goldar and drove his foot into the big monster's chest sending him tumbling backwards onto his behind. Goldar quickly got back up to his feet.

"So Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" Jason asked.

"Ha, no human has ever defeated Goldar!" Goldar replied.

"Well I'm gonna change that!" Jason declared emphatically.

He then lunged at Goldar with a jumping roundhouse kick, but Goldar was able to step away and then deliver his own kick knocking Jason to the ground.

_The Youth Centre_

"Sorry Tommy," Ernie said. "I haven't seen Jason around for a while. Do you think he's in trouble or something?"

"I don't know Ernie," Tommy replied as he backed away. "Anyway if you see Jason will you tell him that we're looking for him?"

"Sure thing Tommy," Ernie answered.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he accidently bumped into someone.

He turned around to see that it was the new girl Kimberly.

"Kimberly, Kimberly wait," Tommy called. "Have you seen Jason around?"

"As a matter of fact I waited for him after school," Kimberly replied. "He never showed."

"Weird, that's not like him," Tommy said.

"And let me guess, you're worried right?" Kimberly asked sarcastically. "That is what you do best, isn't it Tommy?"

Just then Zach showed up. "Hey Kimberly what's up?" Zach inquired cheerfully.

Kimberly just stared at him as she walked away.

"What's with her?" Zach asked Tommy.

"I wish I knew," Tommy replied. "Did you find out anything?"

"I checked all over the place, no one's seen Jason." Zach answered.

"Same here," Tommy agreed. "It's funny, Kimberly said that she was supposed to meet Jason after school but he never showed."

"That's bogus, I know Jason was there," Zach argued.

"Then you talk to Kimberly okay? She probably thinks I'm just making this all up so that I have something to say to her," Tommy suggested.

"Come on, we'll catch her outside." Zach said.

Up on the moon however Baboo was watching what was going on.

"I think that the Yellow Ranger suspects something," Baboo said.

"Well then why don't I take a look and see what's going on down there," Rita said pushing Baboo away from her telescope.

She peered through and adjusted the focus.

"I bet that pesky little ranger is up to no good," Rita mumbled as the telescope focused on its target. "Somewhere in the park. Ah yes, Tommy and Zach. Trying to mess with my Green Ranger huh? Well we'll see about that!"

Tommy and Zach were running through the park when they spotted Kimberly up ahead of them.

"There she is," Tommy said pointing to her as he caught his breath.

"Yo Kimberly!" Zach called out, but she either didn't hear or care to acknowledge them. "Yo Kimberly!"

Just then the Putty Patrol showed up cutting Tommy and Zach off from Kimberly.

"Ah man, talk about bad timing," Zach complained as he dropped into a fighting stance.

A putty came hurtling through the air towards Tommy landing on a nearby picnic table. It tried to punch him but Tommy grabbed its arm and yanked it off the picnic table and sent it crashing to the ground. Two putties went and Zach and one landed a blow to his midsection but Zach remained standing. Tommy flipped up onto the picnic table to avoid a putty trying to grab him and then kicked another in the face as it tried to grab his leg. He then wrapped his legs around the head of the one that had tried to tackle him and forced it to the ground. Zach knocked two putties away from him with vicious side kicks to the chest.

Up the path Kimberly watched the two unmorphed Rangers fight with the putties. She knew that the putties were no match for them but she wished to study their fighting styles hoping to learn something to use against them later.

Zach did a twisting flip from one picnic table to another and then kicked over two putties that tried to come at him from opposite sides. Tommy kicked away another putty that came at him. Zach then sat down on the edge of his table and grabbed the arm of a putty that tried to punch him. He then kicked it hard in the back sending it crashing to the ground. He then did a hand stand over a putty that tried to tackle his legs and then knocked it to the ground with two lightning fast side kicks.

Tommy flipped off of his own table and then kicked a putty in the face as it tried to come at him from behind. He then grabbed the arm of a putty trying to punch him and used its own momentum to flip it over hard on its back. Defeated, the putties then vanished and Tommy and Zach regrouped.

"You okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Tommy replied as looked to where they had last seen Kimberly. "Kimberly's gone."

"Something is definitely up," Zach stated.

"It's weird, the putties didn't even attack her," Kimberly mentioned.

"Yeah," Zach agreed. "Come on lets get to the command centre."

From her hiding spot Kimberly watched the two Rangers leave.

"Green Ranger," came Rita's voice. "It's time."

_The Prison Dimension._

Goldar circled Jason who was backed up near the wall.

"You're not begging me for mercy human, because you know I'd never grant it," Goldar taunted him.

Goldar was just about to stab his sword into Jason when the Green Ranger appeared behind him.

"Goldar stop," she ordered.

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him," Goldar said.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine," the Green Ranger told the big gold ape. "And has ordered me personally to see to his end."

Goldar nodded in agreement and then vanished in burst of flames.

"So we meet again," the Green Ranger said to Jason. "I've been looking forward to this."

"You wear a Green Ranger costume but yet your loyalty is with Rita," Jason observed as they slowly circled each other.

"I am her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress," the Green Ranger replied as if that should explain everything to Jason.

"She's Evil!" Jason shouted accusingly as he pointed a finger at the Green Ranger.

"Yeah," the Green Ranger agreed dropping into a fighting stance. "And so am I."

She then lunged at Jason with a side kick which Jason block. She tried a round house but he blocked it and then ducked and rolled under her subsequent follow up backhand attack. He then stepped back to avoid a rising axe kick and blocked a punch but was finally knocked down by a hard kick to his chest.

"Soon you and your friends will be a memory," the Green Ranger taunted Jason.

_The Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"We couldn't find Jason," Tommy told Trini.

"We had to leave with out him," Zach added.

"We haven't been able to locate him here either," Trini admitted.

"I just hope he's okay," Tommy said worriedly.

"How long until the computer is ready to locate Zordon?" Zach asked Alpha Five who was busy at work.

"Fifteen point two minutes," the robot replied.

"I did it," Billy announced. "I fixed our wrist communicators. Now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here."

_The Prison Dimension_

Jason kicked the Green Ranger away from while he was on the ground and quickly got to his feet. She then went for a roundhouse kick to the head but Jason ducked underneath it. Jason responded with his own roundhouse kick but she also ducked underneath it. Jason caught her with a hit to the chest but it did little other than make her laugh.

"You are a skilled warrior," the Green Ranger admitted.

"Let's end this," Jason suggested. "I don't want to fight you."

"Because you know I'll win," the Green Ranger stated.

"No," Jason retorted. "Because if you're truly a Ranger then you would be on Zordon's side and not Rita's."

The Green Ranger laughed, "Zordon is a memory. Rita will soon rule the world."

She then kicked at Jason who blocked and then ducked underneath yet another roundhouse kick. Jason responded with his own kicks which the Green Ranger dodged. She then knocked him back with a jumping kick to Jason's midsection. Jason fell to the ground and felt his morpher glad he knew where it was now. He desperately reached out to grab it.

"Oh no you don't," the Green Ranger said.

She ran forward and stepped down hard on Jason's arm pinning it to the ground. Jason struggled to free his arm but it was no use.

_Rita's Palace_

Scorpina had finally arrived at Rita's palace.

"Oh when I think about the terrible things that Scorpina used to do," Baboo moaned as he covered his head.

"Oh yeah they were the worst," Squatt agreed.

"Ah you remember," Rita said. "That's why it was the perfect time to bring her back."

"And now that we are together once again we can finish the Power Rangers," Goldar declared.

"Please do me a favour and keep her stinger away from me," Baboo requested.

"That time she got him on the head he whined for a week," Squatt recollected.

Scorpina nodded with sadistic satisfaction recalling that event.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"We have Partial Power in the main computer," Billy reported.

"And it's locked on to Jason's wrist communicator," Alpha Five added.

"Can you teleport him here?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Billy replied. "But it's just gonna take a minute I'll have to input the co-ordinates manually."

"Is there anything we can do?" Zach asked.

"Just cross your fingers," Billy answered.

_The Prison Dimension_

The Green Ranger laughed triumphantly as she stood over the pinned Jason.

"It is over," she stated. "I am the victor."

Her sword then appeared in her hands.

"What do you think of my sword?" she asked as she whipped it several times close to Jason's face to intimidate him. "You're about to pay the price of defeat."

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"How much longer?" Trini asked impatiently.

"I've almost got it," Billy replied.

"The suspense is breaking my circuit boards," Alpha Five stated.

"Billy hurry," Tommy urged him.

_The Prison Dimension_

"For what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight," the Green Ranger said to Jason as she raised her sword over her head. "But now the battle is finished."

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"I've locked on, he's teleporting now!" Billy said triumphantly.

_The Prison Dimension_

The Green Ranger brought her sword down just as Jason teleported away and it clanged roughly against the floor.

"Huh, what?" she asked spinning around to see where Jason had gone but could not find him. "No!"

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

Jason appeared in a flash of red light lying down on the floor. The other Rangers ran over to check up on him.

"Jason you're back!" Trini exclaimed happily.

"You guys that was way too close," Jason said. "The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me."

"Green Ranger?" Billy asked confused.

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on," Jason replied. "You're not gonna believe what happened."

_The Prison Dimension_

The Green Ranger stood dejected looking at the floor.

"You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!" Goldar's voice reverberated through out the dimension.

"But he teleported out Goldar," Kimberly said angrily.

"You had more than enough time to dispose of him Green Ranger. Rita trusted you but as it turned out she should have left me to do the job," Goldar reprimanded her.

"Give me another chance and trust me, I will destroy them," Kimberly stated.

"You may yet get another chance to prove yourself," Goldar said. "But for now you will remain where you are."

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

Jason had sat down and was beginning to tell the other Rangers about what had happened to him.

"It all started at school," Jason began. "I finished talking with Kimberly, and then the next thing I know…"

"Wait a minute," Tommy interrupted. "You said you were at school?"

"Kimberly said you didn't show up," Zach said.

"That's weird," Jason commented. "Anyway, the next thing I know I'm fighting with Goldar, and he has my power morpher. And then the Green Ranger shows up and then we went at it."

"Did you find out anything more about her?" Billy asked.

"I can tell you one thing," Jason replied. "Whoever she is she's one mean fighter."

"Man," Zach commented, "can you believe that our enemy this time is another Ranger?"

Just then the computer's alarm went off. All the Rangers spun around to find out what was happening.

"What's happening?" Trini asked.

"Watch the viewing globe!" Alpha told them.

The Power Rangers went over to the viewing globe. On it was a woman that they had never seen before wearing gold armour and wielding a strange looking boomerang type weapon.

"Who is that?" Trini inquired.

"It's the evil stinging Scorpina," Alpha replied. "I haven't seen her in over ten thousand years."

"She's launched an attack on the warehouse district of Angel Grove," Zach noted.

"We've got to stop her," Tommy said.

"Good luck Rangers. Beware of Scoprina's sting," Alpha Five warned them.

They then morphed and teleported to face Scorpina.

Scorpina immediately attacked them by firing bolts of energy from her fingers but they missed and the Rangers stepped forward to face her.

"Go putty patrol," Scorpina ordered. "Attack the Power Rangers."

The putty patrol went forward to attack the Rangers. Trini easily knocked a putty away with a vicious chop across the neck. Tommy back flipped to avoid an attack and then knocked two putties into each other. Zach ducked underneath a kick and then kicked a putty a way from him. Jason was easily knocking putties away left and right with punches and kicks.

_Rita's Palace_

"The battle is grand!" Rita exclaimed.

"But although she is a great warrior, Scorpina is greatly out numbered," Goldar stated. "She must be called back before it's too late."

Goldar then stepped up to the telescope to watch himself.

_Angel Grove Warehouse District_

With all the putties defeated, Scorpina went in to take on the Rangers herself. She locked up with the Red Ranger who was surprised by her strength, especially when she pulled her arm away to slash him across the chest sending him tumbling backwards.

_Rita's Palace_

"I know she's cute," Rita mumbled. "What do you think Squatt am I prettier?"

"Oh yes my evilness." Squatt replied.

"You're by far the most beautiful," Baboo agreed.

"Yes I am aren't I," Rita said.

Just then Goldar entered dragging an irate Scorpina behind him

"Come on Scorpina," Goldar growled.

"Don't you Scorpina me," Scorpina argued. "I was at least down there battling with them."

"Oh perhaps you should send Green Ranger my Queen," Baboo suggested.

Goldar and Scorpina continued to argue.

"Children shush now," Rita ordered. "Green Ranger did quite well against the Power Rangers, she nearly had them until she let Jason escape from the Prison Dimension. So do you two think I should send the Green Ranger?"

"I think I don't know what I think your evilness," Squatt replied.

"No send me," Scorpina pouted. "I want to go."

"Or I can go with Baboo," Squatt suggested.

"Oh shut up," Scorpina shouted at him.

"Let's not forget who's the most powerful warrior," Goldar boasted.

"You're the most powerful warrior," Baboo said.

"Yeah you're right. Now that I think about you are the most powerful," Squatt agreed.

"Then I should go not Green Ranger," Goldar argued.

"Oh no the Green Ranger should go," Baboo said changing his mind.

"Oh would you put a cork in it," Rita shouted. "I make the decisions around here and so I've decided that Goldar should do it."

"Thank you my Queen," Goldar said as he bowed. "I promise I shall not fail you."

"And I'll be busy working on a spell to cause an eclipse and cut off Megazord's solar power when the final battle begins." Rita said. "Oh sometimes I'm so diabolically brilliant I can stand myself."

"To your victory and the end of the Power Rangers!" Goldar cheered.

_The Prison Dimension_

Inside the Prison Dimension the Green Ranger continued to practice her fighting skills going through a complicated series of kicks and punches.

"I've worked hard my Queen," she said looking up at the ceiling. "I am ready for another chance."

"Patience Green Ranger," Rita's voice echoed through the dimension. "Your time will come."

Kimberly went through another series of kicks.

"I'll be waiting to crush the Power Rangers," Kimberly declared with a clenched fist.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"Rita is bound to strike again," Jason said. "And soon."

"But with Scorpina and the Green Ranger out there we have to keep our guards up," Tommy mentioned.

"I don't get it," Zach said. "Every time Rita attacks, she pulls back."

"It's almost as if she's holding back, getting ready for a bigger battle," Trini suggested.

"At least the wrist communicators are functional and the main computer is back online," Billy said.

"Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Yes Jason," Alpha Five replied. "I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in, and I think I've found something."

"Rangers can you here me?" Zordon asked as his image appeared in his tube, but it was very unclear.

"Zordon we can barely make you out," Zach replied.

"Hang on," Tommy said.

"Alpha do something!" Jason ordered desperately.

"Aiyiyiyiyi, I've got him but I don't know how to keep him," Alpha moaned.

"Lock onto his molecular pattern and try to increase the power," Billy suggested.

Alpha followed Billy suggestion and suddenly the lights in the command centre began to dim.

"It's not holding," Alpha reported.

"Something's drawing power from the command centre," Billy added.

Zordon's image then disappeared once again.

"We lost him again," Jason groaned.

_Rita's Moon Palace_

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her staff like a javelin down to Earth.

Down on Earth Goldar grew to Giant Size and immediately began terrorizing Angel Grove.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"Rangers look at the viewing globe!" Alpha Five exclaimed. "There is a major disturbance in downtown Angel Grove."

The Rangers all turned around to look at the viewing globe. It showed them images of Goldar destroying building in downtown Angel Grove.

"It's Goldar," Tommy moaned.

"Man Goldar's gone off the deep-end," Zach commented.

"We've gotta stop him," Trini stated.

"It could be a trap," Billy suggested.

"I don't think we have a choice," Jason said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again a cliff hanger. This time there's been a bit more variation from the original storyline. I think the idea of Scorpina being a friend of Rita's was kind of dumb so I figured I'd change. And 10,000 years can make anyone forgetful so it's not a huge stretch for Rita to forget why she'd locked Scorpina away. Anyway, all reviews are welcome. All comments and criticism will be taken under consideration. Hope you all enjoy the story and keep on reading. The next chapter will definitely be good as Green with Evil: Another Shade of Green reaches a climax.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, they're the property of Haim Saban, or Disney or Fox Kids or someone else, but not me.

When last we left off, Rita had grown Goldar to giant size and had him smash up Angel Grove; meanwhile the Rangers had been unsuccessful in trying to get Zordon back and were on their way to try and stop Goldar. Kimberly the Green Ranger was still in the Prison Dimension as punishment for letting Jason escape

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 4**

The Power Rangers watched the viewing globe show them images of Goldar destroying downtown Angel Grove.

"Goldar's blowing the world to bits," Zach exclaimed.

"We've gotta move," Jason said. "It's morphing time!"

But when they tried to morph it just set off some kind of reaction and sparks flew everywhere, from their morphers, from the computer, from the viewing globe, everywhere.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"We're not morphing," Zach stated.

"Something is seriously wrong," Trini added.

"Alpha what is it?" Billy inquired of the robot.

"I'm getting a reading," Alpha Five replied. "Aiyiyiyiyi, it's an interdimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon. It's shutting down all sources of energy inside the command centre and through out the Morphin Grid."

"You mean we can't morph?" Jason queried.

"Not until the power surge ends," Alpha Five answered.

"But Goldar's ripping the city apart," Zach protested.

"There's nothing I can do," Alpha Five told him. "Oh and now we've lost the computer too."

"If we can't morph, Goldar is going to trash the world," Jason stated ominously.

_Rita's Moon Palace_

"And so we have giant Goldar smashing things to lure the Power Rangers and their Megazord out into the open," Finster said. "And then..."

"And then it's lights out for Megazord," Squatt interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah," Rita agreed. "I'll cast a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off the source of Megazord's power."

"And instead of one of my monsters finishing off those teenagers, I suppose you'll use the Green Ranger?" Finster asked.

"Yes!" Rita yelled into Finster's face.

"Finster's in trouble," Squatt teased.

_The Prison Dimension_

The Green Ranger continued to practice with her new sword striving to become better.

"I am ready for battle now!" She declared. "I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers."

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Goldar continued to stomp around smashing things. He kicked over a walkway connecting to buildings and caused another building to explode.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"I can't believe we're stuck here," Jason complained.

"Man it just keeps seeming like things keep going from bad to worse," Zach added.

"I wish there was something I could do," Alpha said.

"Hold on I've got an idea," Billy said as he pulled off a panel on the control console. "Let me try something."

Billy began reconnecting wires inside the control console, unfortunately his first attempt was unsuccessful and generated a cloud of smoke.

"Aiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha Five shouted in alarm.

"Alpha be quiet, Billy's trying to concentrate," Zach reprimanded the robot.

Billy continued to work on the wires this time not causing any smoke or fire. He worked on them for a while, whilst the Rangers watch him, their fingers crossed hoping for success.

"You can do it Billy, I know it." Trini urged him on.

After a few more connection there was noise and the Power in the command centre began to come on once again.

"Hey it worked!" Billy exclaimed. "We should be able to morph now."

"Alpha, keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar," Jason ordered. "It's morphing time!"

The Power Rangers morphed and teleported into battle in downtown Angel Grove where they immediately began fighting putties.

Zach started off the fight by kicking the legs out from underneath a putty. Trini took a putty down with a roundhouse kick and Tommy, Billy and Jason each took out putties with well executed judo throws. Just then a boulder with scorpions crawling on it appeared. The boulder then transformed into Scorpina who stood on top of a nearby building looking down at the Rangers.

"Ready!" Scorpina yelled.

She then leapt off the building and began attacking the Rangers with her strange sword. Jason rolled out of the way of an attack towards him, as did Billy. Zach tried to kick her but missed and she hit him with a slash across the chest knocking him down, she continued her momentum slashing down Trini. Tommy then tried to kick her but she side stepped and slashed him across the chest. Jason then went after her but she hit him with a backhand and then sent him to the ground with a slash across the chest.

"Alright Power Geeks," Scorpina said angrily. "I'm tired of fooling around!"

She the transformed her weapon into pure energy, "Now feel my sting!" She shouted.

She hurled the weapon towards the rangers and one by one it hit them sending them tumbling back in a shower of sparks. At that point Goldar came stomping over trying to stomp on the Rangers but they rolled out of the way in time.

"Jason we've gotta use a new tactic," Billy said as he tried to catch his breath.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

Alpha Five was still trying to locate Zordon.

"Aiyiyiyiyi, the Rangers need your help Zordon, they need your guidance. Where are you?" Alpha asked the blank tube.

Just then a faint image of Zordon reappeared inside the tube.

"Alpha," Zordon said. "Can... you... read me."

"Zordon!" the robot exclaimed happily. "Yes Zordon I'm picking you up."

"I'm in sector Q Nine," Zordon said his signal breaking up slightly.

"Q Nine, I'm on it Zordon," Alpha acknowledged.

Zordon's signal began breaking up more.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Goldar continued his rampage smashing apart buildings and causing earthquake like tremors. At the youth centre Ernie was getting everyone to leave the building before it collapsed. Bulk and Skull were at the food counter eating ice cream. Skull put down his ice cream and went to leave with everyone else.

"Sit down," Bulk said grabbing Skull by the shirt.

"But Bulk the building is about to fall down," Skull protested.

"I'm not finished with my ice cream yet," Bulk said angrily.

Just then a piece of the ceiling came crashing down in front of Bulk. He quickly spooned the rest of his ice cream into his mouth.

"Now I'm finished," Bulk said, his mouth full.

The two bullies got up and ran out of the Youth Centre along with all the other terrified teenagers from their school. As they were running away Bulk grabbed Skull and stopped him.

"What are you doing Bulk?" Skull asked absolutely terrified. "That gold guy is heading this way."

"The Youth Centre bus is the fastest way out of here," Bulk said.

"Right," Skull agreed. "Out of here."

The two of them quickly ran onto the bus and Skull sat down in the drivers seat and pulled away.

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

"We're getting closer Zordon," Alpha Five said. "The computer is still decoding your co-ordinates."

"You must hurry... pha there... little time..." Zordon said.

"Oh Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha moaned. "Now where was I?"

Just then the Green Ranger teleported into the command centre for the second time. She quietly snuck up behind Alpha Five.

"Alpha... k be... you." Zordon tried to warn.

It was too late however.

"No you can't," Kimberly said smugly as she pulled out a wire connecting Alpha's power supply and the robot pitched forward inactive.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Rita was hovering in front of the Power Rangers on her flying bicycle.

"So are you stupid power geeks ready to give up?" Rita asked.

"Never!" Jason shouted hoarsely in replied.

"Jason, you are a fool," Rita taunted.

"You're the fool if you think we'll ever surrender to you," Jason retorted.

"Silence!" Goldar roared as he slammed his sword down just barely missing the Power Rangers.

"You can't win Rita!" Jason shouted.

"It's time now to complete my evil plan," Rita said. "Goldar, do it."

Goldar nodded and then bent down to pick up a bus that was driving by rather erratically. The driver obviously wasn't very good and had no sense of direction. Inside the bus Bulk and Skull screamed with terror as Goldar picked the bus up to examine it.

"No they're civilians!" Jason yelled.

"Yes I know," Goldar said sadistically. "Actually they're friends of yours. I believe you call them Bulk and Skull."

"Goldar put them down!" Jason roared angrily.

"Not until you surrender," Goldar replied.

"Take them to the beach," Rita ordered Goldar.

The giant gold ape turned and stomped off in the direction of the beach.

"No!" Jason yelled watching Goldar go and then he turned to the others. "We've gotta save them."

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

"I'm going to make sure you're history this time Zordon," the Green Ranger threatened angrily.

"Alpha is that you, what is happening?" Zordon asked.

"I'm what's happening old man," Kimberly replied. "The Green Ranger, Rita's prized warrior."

"Green Ranger, you will not win following her dark path," Zordon argued.

"You are wrong, she will win and evil will rule," the Green Ranger retorted.

"Evil will never rule," Zordon stated defiantly.

"Oh it will Zordon," Kimberly said. "When I defeat the Power Rangers."

"That is impossible," Zordon said.

"Enough!" Kimberly roared angrily. "It's time to send you to another dimension and this time you'll be lost, forever."

She then began pushing buttons on the console. Zordon's image began to fade.

"Green Ranger, Kimberly, no!" Zordon cried as he disappeared from view once again.

_Angel Grove Beach_

The Power Rangers teleported to the beach to try and stop Goldar.

"Well Rangers what took you so long?" Rita's voice asked.

They looked around and saw her standing up on a cliff with Scorpina at her side.

"There she is up there," Zach said pointing. "With Scorpina."

"Wait a minute, where's the bus?" Tommy asked.

"I'll help you," Rita yelled. "It's over there!"

She pointed to another spot on the cliff where the bus was. Squatt, Baboo and several putties were slowly trying to leverage it off of the cliff. Inside the bus Bulk and Skull were panicking and trying to get out. But when they saw the putties outside they decided it was safer to remain inside.

"Man this is serious, they're going over any second." Zach commented.

"We've gotta do something," Trini said.

"We've got to get up there," Jason said.

"But if we make a move they'll send it over for sure," Tommy mentioned.

"They're going over anyway, let's go!" Jason declared.

But then Goldar stomped into view and tried to cut them all down with his sword. The Rangers were able to jump out of the way just in time to avoid becoming strips of meat.

"Ha, ha, don't forget the bus," Rita reminded them.

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

"You will never get away with this," Zordon's voice said as his image disappeared.

"Oh but I already have," Kimberly responded. "I just need to finish the job."

She pushed a few more buttons on the console.

"The Power Rangers will stop you," Zordon proclaimed.

"I don't think so," the Green Ranger said. "Your little superhero group can't help you now."

She went over to another console, turning her back on Alpha Five. At that moment the robot powered back up.

"Maybe not, but I can," Alpha Five said turning to the console. "Computer activate force field around intruder!"

Suddenly the Green Ranger found herself trapped within a small force field.

"No this is impossible!" She shouted frustratedly. "I thought I turned you off."

"You did, but my back up systems kicked in," Alpha Five explained.

"You're gonna pay for this robot!" The Green Ranger threatened.

"Alpha the grid is failing, I am losing contact," Zordon cried out.

"Aiyiyiyiyi, I'll get you back," Alpha Five said.

"It's no use robot," Kimberly said menacingly. "Zordon's gone forever"

_Angel Grove Beach_

At the beach the bus was nearly pushed over the cliff. Inside Bulk and Skull were holding onto each other for dear life, although Skull was almost ending Bulk's because he was choking him.

"Alright Rangers let's do it," Jason said.

"We need Dino Zord power, now!" They called in unison.

Their Dino Zords arrived and formed into Megazord in the nick of time. The bus went tumbling off of the cliff but the Megazord was able to catch it and set it down just in time. Inside Bulk and Skull rejoiced at the fact that they were still alive. However Goldar immediately began attack the Rangers as soon as the bus was safe.

"Look an eclipse is starting," Billy said pointing up at the sky. "Solar power is diminishing."

The Ranger's fought on anyway and began beating Goldar. Up on the cliff Rita began to get worried.

"Uh, hurry up Scorpina!" Rita ordered.

Scorpina nodded and then jumped off the cliff down to the beach.

"Now let's see her, grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her wand down to the beach.

The ground opened and the gas came out and Scorpina grew up into a monster. She no longer appeared human but in her true form as a scorpion like monster with a giant claw for a left hand, huge mandibles that jutted out in front of her face and a deadly looking stinger tail that extended from the back of her head.

"Try me!" Scorpina taunted the Rangers.

"Oh no that scorpion Monster," Jason said.

"Watch out for her stinger," Billy warned.

Scorpina ran at the Megazord and viciously slashed at its chest plate making sparks fly everywhere. Goldar then joined the fray but the Megazord was able to block their attacks. The Scorpina grabbed the Megazord's arm in her claw and held it fast.

"Solar Power is down twenty five percent," Billy reported.

Scorpina then kicked the Megazord in the chest and Goldar then provided a series of slashes of his own.

"We're losing power fast," Jason said. "We're down to fifty percent."

Goldar then launched at the Megazord and drove both of his feet into its chest. It toppled backwards to the ground as Scorpina and Goldar grouped together. At that moment the sun eclipsed over completely.

"Oh a black sun is a thing of such beauty, isn't it?" Rita commented. "Now you'll be powerless to stop me!"

"Solar power cells are almost out," Zach relayed to Jason.

"Jason, the Power Sword, hurry!" Tommy urged.

"Right," Jason agreed. "We can you it to charge up the power cells."

_Power Ranger's Command Centre_

Alpha was working desperately to try and save Zordon.

"Try all you want Robot, it'll do you know good," the Green Ranger taunted.

"Zordon, I'm losing you," Alpha stated, ignoring the Green Ranger's taunts.

"Zordon is lost, and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too." The Green Ranger said with an evil laugh.

_Angel Grove Beach_

"We need the Power Sword, now!" Jason yelled calling forth the Power Sword.

The sword came down from the sky recharging the Megazord's power cells, at least temporarily. The Megazord then locked swords with Scorpina and Goldar before managing to slash them away.

"Alright, now we have a chance," Jason cheered.

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

"Zordon, Zordon please come in," Alpha Five pleaded.

"Ah what's wrong you little mechanical misfit," the Green Ranger asked sarcastically. "Can't you make anything work? Let me out and I'll do the same for you."

"You are truly evil Green Ranger," Alpha Five said. "It's time to find out who's behind that mask."

_Angel Grove Beach_

"Excellent," Rita said now the eclipse was complete. "It's time to call on Green Ranger!"

"Use your spell to release him!" Goldar suggested.

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

Alpha Five advanced towards the Force Field hoping to figure out who was behind the Green Ranger mask.

"Better luck next time tin head," the Green Ranger taunted as she teleported out of the command centre.

"Wait, how did you?" Alpha stammered in confusion. "What, I, oh, Aiyiyiyiyi!"

_Angel Grove Beach_

"Now Green Ranger, grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her wand to the beach.

The Green Ranger then grew to be as tall as Goldar and Scorpina. The Green Ranger advanced out of the smoke towards the Megazord cackling.

"Man it's Green Ranger," Jason commented.

"Come on, you pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down," the Green Ranger stated.

She then leapt at the Megazord and slashed it across the chest with her Sword of Darkness. The Megazord recovered and the two locked swords.

"We're in trouble," Jason said. "We don't have enough power left to finish this fight."

The Green Ranger then landed another blow on the Megazord that sent it staggering backwards.

"If this thing were only at full power we'd crush him," Zach said. "We've got to hang in there."

"Alright, give me all the power that's left," Jason ordered.

The Green Ranger then landed two more blows that sent the Megazord reeling. It then found itself surrounded by the Green Ranger, Goldar and Scorpina. The three villains slowly circled around the Megazord laughing with glee. Scorpina then swung her stinger tail and it wrapped around the Megazord's head and zapped it with energy. Goldar and the Green Ranger then ran in and slashed the Megazord across the chest once each. Then they crossed their swords and launched a blast of green and red energy at the Megazord. It then erupted in sparks and the Rangers were flung out of the cockpit. The ground split open and the Megazord toppled backwards into a pit of lava which closed up as the Eclipse began to end.

"What happened to Megazord?" Zach asked worriedly as they hit the ground and demorphed.

"It's over there," Jason said pointing to the closing rift in the ground.

They ran over and looked down to see all of their Zords disappearing into the Lava.

From her spot up on the cliff Rita cackled with glee before returning to her castle to celebrate her victory over the Power Rangers.

"They're totalled," Tommy commented.

"I can't believe it, it's like Rita destroyed a part of us," Zach said.

"They were always there for us when we needed them," Billy added.

"And now they're gone," Trini lamented. "When we need them most."

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

"The Power Rangers are history," Tommy said sadly.

"It's over," Trini added. "Rita's won."

"Come on Rangers, we can't give up," Jason said.

"Why shouldn't we?" Tommy asked. "Zordon's gone, the Megazord has been destroyed. We're out matched."

"Billy, what are the chances of bringing Zordon back online," Alpha Five asked the Blue Ranger.

"Less than ten percent," Billy replied dejectedly.

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting?" Jason asked the group. "The world needs us Rangers."

"Let's face it, the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card. She played it, she won." Zach said.

"No Rangers, I can not accept that," Alpha Five said. "Zordon would not accept that."

"But Zordon's not here," Trini informed Alpha.

Just then the computer began to make noise.

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"The computer finally has an answer." Alpha Five replied. "When the Green Ranger was caught in the force field the computer locked onto her interstellar spacial vibrations. It's been running them through the system trying to make match."

"You mean the computer knows Green Ranger's identity?" Billy inquired.

"Exactly," Alpha Five replied.

"I'll program it to show us exactly who it is on the viewing globe," Billy said.

He began working the computer while the other Rangers gathered near the viewing globe.

"Ah man, no way," Jason commented as the image came into view.

"Tommy look..." Trini said.

"I don't believe it," Tommy stammered. "Kimberly?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now the Rangers know who the Green Ranger is, but will that do them any good? Will Scorpina try to over throw Rita. Will the Rangers be able to make Kimberly good again? Find out in the next part of Green with Evil: A Different Shade of Green


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, they're the property of Haim Saban, or Disney or Fox Kids or someone else, but not me.

When we last left off: The Power Rangers had lost their Zords after Rita eclipsed the sun cutting off the power supply to the Megazord and it was defeated by the combined efforts of Goldar, Scorpina and the Green Ranger Kimberly. Having retreated back to their command centre, the computer finally revealed the identity of the Green Ranger to the other Rangers, leaving them rather shocked at who it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that Kimberly is the Green Ranger," Tommy commented. "There's gotta be a mistake."

"Alpha are you sure about this?" Jason asked the robot.

"The computer matched his interspatial bio-vibrations with the Green Rangers," Alpha Five replied as if that should explain everything.

"Yeah but the computer also been under repair," Zach mentioned. "Maybe, it made a mistake."

"That's not likely," Billy said. "Alpha corrected the malfunction."

"Then Kimberly is the Green Ranger," Trini said.

"How could Kimberly do this to us?" Zach asked.

"Rita must have cast a spell over Kimberly and is controlling her mind," Alpha replied.

"You see Rangers, we can give up," Jason said once again filled with hope and inspiration. "We have to break Rita's spell, and save Kimberly."

_Rita's Palace on the moon_

Rita was holding a party celebrating the destruction of the Rangers' Zords.

"With the Rangers' Zords out of the way nothing can stop me from ruling the world!" Rita cackled as she poured herself a glass of wine.

But at that very moment Rita felt a sharp pain in her back. She slowly turned her head around to see Scorpina grinning and Goldar directly behind her having driven his sword into her back.

"That's where you're wrong Rita," Scorpina said. "There is one thing to stop you, me. Do you think I forgot why you locked me away all those years? No I remember quite well. And I was just biding my time and letting you do all the dirty work."

Goldar withdrew his sword and Rita fell forward to the ground mortally wounded staring back at her two former minions while she coughed up blood.

"Oh you can't do that to Rita," Baboo protested.

"Quiet you unless you want to end up like her," Goldar threatened as he raised his sword.

"So Rita, do you have any last word?" Scorpina asked the dying witch.

"You'll get nothing from me," Rita said between coughs of blood.

Rita gave one last fit of coughing before she fell silent.

"Squatt, Baboo, get rid of the body," Scorpina ordered them as she picked up Rita's wand. "Goldar, the Green Ranger and I are going to finish the Power Rangers once and for all."

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

"We've got to try and find Kimberly and break Rita's spell," Tommy said.

"We've got no idea where she is though," Jason said.

"Well we can always just wait until Rita tries to attack again," Trini suggested. "I mean she's bound to show up."

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Tommy argued. "I would think that..."

"Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha Five interrupted.

"What is it Alpha?" Billy asked.

"It's Goldar and Scorpina," Alpha Five replied. "They're attacking your school!"

"Kimberly is just going to have to wait," Jason stated. "We've got to stop Goldar and Scorpina."

The Rangers morphed and teleported into action.

"Oh the Power Rangers, I was wondering when you would show up," Scorpina said.

"I don't know what Rita's got planned, but it ends here!" Jason yelled at her.

"Rita doesn't have anything planned anymore," Scorpina said with a grin as she held up Rita's staff.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Seeing as how you're going to die soon, I guess I can explain it to you," Scorpina said. "Over ten thousand years ago Rita had me locked away for trying to overthrow her. I guess in her old age she forgot all about it. But I didn't, and after she helped get rid of your Megazord I knew that she had served her purpose. So I got Goldar here to get rid of her."

"Man you're more evil than Rita," Zach commented.

"Why thank you I take that as a compliment," Scorpina said with false pleasantry.

"It does just means you've made out job easier Scorpina," Jason shouted. "Once we take you out we'll break the hold you have over Kimberly."

"Oh so you pathetic power dweebs have managed to figure out who the Green Ranger is have you?" Scorpina asked sarcastically. "Well, a lot of good that will do you with out your Zords."

"Enough talk, let's end this!" Jason yelled.

Jason then summoned his Power Sword and charged head long towards Scorpina. Trini and Tommy summoned their Power Bow and Power Daggers respectively and followed behind. Zach summoned his Power Axe and Billy Summoned his Power Lance and they went after Goldar.

Scorpina met Jason's charge with a fierce and fast slash with her weapon sending him tumbling past her. She then fired a beam from Rita's staff that sent Trini and Tommy stumbling backwards. Goldar meanwhile met Zach and Jason's charge with a slash to Zach and a hard kick to Billy that sent them both tumbling away.

"Man she's too powerful," Tommy said to Trini.

"We've got to keep trying," Trini reminded him. "For Kimberly's sake."

Jason got up and tried to slash at Scorpina once again but the evil villainess side stepped and delivered a powerful blow that sent Jason tumbling towards the other four rangers.

"Come on Rangers," Jason said pulling himself to his feet. "Let's form it up."

They quickly put their weapons together to form the Power Blaster which Jason aimed at Scorpina.

"Sorry Scorpina your time is up," Jason said.

The weapon fired and Scorpina took the blow, creating a massive explosion.

"Alright Goldar you're next!" Jason declared pointing at the big golden ape.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you Rangers," came Scorpina's voice.

The teenagers whirled about to see Scorpina, however she was no longer in her human form, but rather in the form she took when she became giant.

"Oh no, the Power Blaster didn't take care of her," Trini moaned.

"No it didn't," Scorpina said. "In fact all it did was make me angry. And this is what I look like when I get angry."

"What are we going to do?" Zach asked. "The Power Blaster was our most powerful weapon."

"You guys try and find Kimberly," Jason answered. "I'll keep Scorpina and Goldar busy. Kimberly is our only hope of defeating these two now."

"You can't take them on your own," Billy said. "I'm going to help you."

"Me too," Zach added.

"Thanks guys," Jason said. "Tommy, Trini, we're counting on you."

The Yellow and Pink Ranger both nodded before sprinting off.

"You really think splitting up is going to save you?" Scorpina asked Jason. "You stood a better chance when you were all together. All you're doing now is delaying the inevitable."

"You're wrong Scorpina," Jason stated firmly. "You'll never conquer Earth. Because first you'll have to go through me."

"Oh is that all?" Scorpina asked. "And I thought you were going to say something challenging."

With that Scorpina leapt at Jason swinging her sword in a big arc. Jason brought his own weapon up to block the blow, but the force behind it sent him staggering backwards. She was much stronger than he was. Zach rushed in to try and help his friend, but Goldar surprised him with a blast of energy from his eyes.

"You two take care of Goldar," Jason ordered. "Scorpina is mine."

Zach and Billy nodded in confirmation and then whirled about to face Goldar. They charged at the monstrous gold villain weapons raised. Goldar swung his sword and knocked Billy away, but Zach landed a heavy blow against Goldar with his Power Axe that toppled Goldar over to the ground.

"You alright Billy?" Zach asked his comrade.

"Affirmative," Billy replied. "Let's take Goldar down and then help Jason."

The two Rangers leapt at Goldar swinging their weapons at the same time, however Goldar was able to fire his eye lasers and knock them both back to buy himself enough time to get up.

Meanwhile Jason and Scorpina slowly circled each other.

"You know you get pretty ugly when you get mad," Jason commented as he tried to lure Scorpina into making the first move.

Scorpina snapped her claw hand open and closed and clacked her massive mandibles together in annoyance, but made no reply other than to keep circling.

"I guess if you were planning to scare Earth into submission with your ugliness you're on the right track," Jason remarked.

Jason noticed the tail that extended from the back of Scorpina's head twitch. He made a mental note to watch out for it, since it was just another way that Scorpina could attack him.

"I figure the only way for something to be uglier than you is if you have a kid with Goldar," Jason taunted.

That did it. With that remark Scorpina snapped and lunged at Jason swinging her sword. Jason blocked it but she slammed him across the chest with her claw staggering him. Before he could recover she'd knocked him back with another swing of her sword. He recovered and took an overhead swing at her but she caught his sword in her claw and slashed him away with her sword. Jason fell away disarmed. Scorpina closed her claw snapping the Red Ranger's Power Sword in half and let the two piece fall to the ground useless.

"Why do you just give this up now?" Scorpina asked as she menacingly stalked towards the Red Ranger.

"As long as I'm still alive I'll never give in to you," Jason replied.

"Pity," Scorpina said. "I had a lot of ideas on what to do with you when you were a slave, some that you might have enjoyed."

"Save it Scorpina!" Jason roared as he pulled out his Blade Blaster and fired at Scorpina.

Scorpina easily blocked his shots with her claw and then retaliated by launching a blast of energy from her mouth.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Scorpina taunted.

_Angel Grove Youth Centre_

Tommy and Trini both went sprinting into the Youth Centre and skidded to a stop at the juice bar counter.

"Hey guys what's so urgent?" Ernie inquired curiously.

"Have you seen Kimberly around?" Tommy asked between gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

"The new girl, yeah she's right over there," Ernie said pointing.

Tommy and Trini looked to where Ernie was pointing and saw Kimberly using the gym's weights. The cautiously looked around and then approached her.

"Kimberly," Tommy called to her but she ignored him, so he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Kimberly, I know you're the Green Ranger."

That got her attention and she stopped what she was doing.

"So, you finally figured it out," Kimberly said, her voice full of contempt. "Good for you."

"Kimberly we know Rita cast a spell on you," Trini said. "We can help you."

"News flash," Kimberly said. "Rita's dead, and the spell broke."

"Wait so you're not evil anymore?" Tommy asked rather confused.

"Oh I still am," Kimberly replied. "Once you've tasted power like that there's no turning back. But I'm not looking to help Scorpina and Goldar. There's nothing in it for me."

"But we need your help to stop them," Trini said.

"Oh is that so? Well I'm not exactly looking to stop them either." Kimberly said snidely. "I think I'm just going to sit this one out."

"But they're too powerful for us to handle alone," Tommy argued. "We need your help."

"If you keep pissing me off you won't need to worry about Scorpina or Goldar killing you, because I'll do it myself," Kimberly threatened them.

"But Kimberly," Trini started to argue as Kimberly got up and left for the change room.

"You've been warned," Kimberly interrupted her and she stalked off to the change rooms, presumably to shower.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked Tommy.

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "But the others are definitely in trouble. We've got to at least try and help them deal with Scorpina."

_Outside Angel Grove High_

Scorpina hurled her weapon at Jason striking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. He clutched at his chest as he struggled to get back up. Scorpina stalked over and wrapped her giant claw around Jason's neck and lifted him up into the air.

"Well Jason this hasn't been nearly as fun as I thought it would," Scorpina said. "Perhaps I'll enjoy it more as I slowly crush your fragile little neck in my claw."

Billy stopped his fight with Goldar to see how Jason was doing and noticed the predicament that his leader was in. He turned to go help Jason but Goldar grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

"You're not going anywhere Blue Ranger," Goldar snarled as he slashed Billy with his sword.

However this gave an opening to Zach who pulled out his Blade Blaster and fired it at Scorpina. The shots hit and she staggered but she maintained her grip on Jason's neck.

"Goldar! Quit fooling around and finish them off!" Scorpina yelled.

Goldar whirled around and slashed at Zach sending him to the ground with Billy.

"I don't think we can take much more of this," Zach said to Billy as they both stood up to face Goldar.

Goldar was standing over them both hands on his swords ready to bring it down on one of them, "So which one of you wants to die first?" Goldar asked.

Just then shots from a Blade Blaster hit Goldar from behind and he staggered. Billy and Zach stood up and slashed at Goldar with their weapons sending him tumbling to the ground. They then looked to see Tommy standing behind where Goldar had been, his Blade Blaster at the ready.

Scorpina whirled about to see what had happened.

"Oh it looks like the Yellow Ranger has returned, how touching. Come to die with your friends?" Scorpina mocked him. "Well you get to see you precious Red Ranger die first."

"Not today!" Came Trini's voice.

An arrow from Trini's bow hit Scorpina's claw and she let go of Jason who fell to the ground and started to crawl away as he desperately gasped for breath. Trini ran over to him to check on him.

"Jason are you okay?" Trini asked.

"I'll be fine," Jason replied. "What happened with Kimberly?"

'The spell's broken but she's still evil," Trini answered.

"Then what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Trini replied. "But the good news is that she doesn't want to help Scorpina, so we don't have to worry about her interference."

"Well that's not going to do us a lot of good since we couldn't even get rid of Scorpina with the Power Blaster." Jason stated.

"We've got to keep trying," Trini said. "If we don't then Scorpina wins."

Jason struggled back up to his feet and pulled out his Blade Blaster and put it in sword mode.

"Come on Rangers! We can win this!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" All the rangers nodded in affirmation as they drew their own Blade Blasters.

The all opened fire at Scorpina who staggered backwards. In retaliation Goldar came charging at them so they directed their fire towards him driving him back as well.

"Come on Ranger's let form it up!" Jason ordered.

Jason, Billy and Zach stood side by side and Trini and Tommy jumped up onto their shoulders. They brought their Blade Blasters together and unleashed a powerful blast at Goldar sending the monstrous golden ape tumbling to the ground. However their formation was knocked down as Scorpina threw an energized version of her weapon at them.

"Rangers' return to the base," Alpha Five said through their communicators.

"But Scorpina and Goldar will trash the city," Jason protested.

"You must return now if you want to defeat them," Alpha replied. "I have something that will help you."

"Alright guys, we're out of here," Jason said to the other Rangers.

The activated their teleporters and teleported away.

"They ran away!" Scorpina exclaimed with both a disappointment and frustration.

"I could have finished them off," A voice said behind Scorpina. "I still could."

Scorpina whirled about to see Kimberly standing there leaning casually against a tree.

"And just where were you during the battle?" Goldar demanded angrily.

"Hey, that spell made me work for Rita," Kimberly replied. "I don't have to work for you two if I don't want to."

Scorpina's mandibles clicked together as a sign of her frustration. "Well then what do we have to do to convince you to work for us?" She asked with mock pleasantry.

"Nothing," Kimberly replied. "Because I don't really want to work for you. But don't worry I won't get in your way as long as you leave me out of all this."

"Your offer is oh so tempting," Scorpina replied with a great deal of sarcasm. "But I need someone who can go into the Power Ranger's base and attack them where they think they're safe."

"What's stopping you from going all giant and stomping their base to bits yourself?" Kimberly retorted. "What are they gonna do, shoot you with their Blade Blasters? Those barely hurt you when you're normal sized."

"She makes a good point Scorpina," Goldar agreed.

"Yes she does," Scorpina admitted. "Alright Green Ranger, we'll leave you alone as long as you stay out of our way."

"Oh you don't need to worry about me," Kimberly replied.

_Power Rangers' Command Centre_

"What was so urgent that we had to stop fighting Scorpina?" Jason demanded to know as soon as he teleported into the Command Centre.

"Rangers, while I have been unable to bring back Zordon so far, he did leave something for you in case the situation became dire enough." Alpha replied.

"What is it?" Zach asked. "Is it something that can take care of Scorpina?"

"Indeed it is," Alpha replied. "It is a new weapon called the Power Cannon."

"Sounds powerful," Tommy joked.

"It is indeed," Alpha Five continued missing out on the joke completely. "The Power Cannon should help you hold off Scorpina and Goldar until I can find Zordon and we can figure out how to bring back your Zords."

"Alright, sounds great," Jason said. "Now we've gotta find Scorpina and take care of her once and for all."

"Oh I don't think so!" came Scorpina's voice.

The Rangers looked up to see Scorpina holding the roof of the Command Centre in her clawed hand as she towered over them in her giant form. Beside her was Goldar to was also in his giant form.

"Oh no!" Trini yelled. "We've got to get out of here!"

Both giant monsters brought their weapons crashing down into the Command Centre. The Rangers dove out of the way, but Alpha five wasn't so lucky. Scorpina's sword hit the robot dead on and it exploded in a shower of sparks. Scorpina and Goldar continued to smash away at the Command Centre tearing down the walls.

"Come on let's teleport out of here while we still can!" Jason ordered.

The Rangers activated their teleporters and got as far away as possible. This left Scorpina and Goldar to trash the Command Centre, destroying everything until there was nothing left.

"Ha, ha, ha," Scorpina cackled. "That takes care of Zordon. Without him those Power Rangers are as good as dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's was my major swerve on the story. I never much liked Zordon and while I didn't kill him off, destroying his tube without him being in it seemed like an excellent was to get rid of him and not have to worry about his energy wave wiping out evil in the universe. So the question remains, will the Rangers be able to stop Scorpina or will she win and rule the world? And what's going to happen with Kimberly? Let me know what you think will happen when you review.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, they're the property of Haim Saban, or Disney or Fox Kids or someone else, but not me.

When we last left off Scorpina and Goldar had destroyed the Command Centre and Alpha and any possible attempt at bringing back Goldar. The Rangers had tried to get Kimberly to help them since Rita's spell had been broken when Scorpina killed Rita, however Kimberly refused. Anyway, the rating has gone up for this chapter for the graphic content.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I used to be the Yellow Ranger I guess I still am but I haven't morphed in five years. It's too dangerous. After Scorpina destroyed the command centre we realized that there was no way we could win. So we split up and went our separate ways. It wasn't long before Scorpina had conquered Earth. Without the Zords we couldn't stop her and the legion of monsters created by Finster._

_Trini went to Australia to follow up a rumour on something that had been able to provide some resistance and we hadn't heard from her in for nearly two years. Zach went to Europe where he had last been seen working with the French Resistance, we feared the worst. Jason and Billy had gone to Washington before Scorpina had managed to take over in the vain hope of being able to stop her with help from the Army and Navy. The resistance had proved futile and Billy had ended up getting killed. Jason was still in Washington working with the underground resistance there. Myself, I've been staying not far from Angel Grove, in Los Angeles. I know that there is still a way that we can defeat Scorpina and I've been trying to find it for years. But ever since that day oh so long ago she left Angel Grove. I've been trying to find her ever since. I had come across hundreds of dead ends before and I figured this one was another one as well, but there was still that spot in my heart that hoped I would find her here._

Tommy Oliver stood outside the address he had been given.

"This can't be right," he muttered to himself. "What would she be doing here?"

Tommy was standing in front of a place called Binky Bonkers, it was clearly a strip club.

"Maybe she's just a waitress or a bartender," Tommy muttered to himself as he went inside.

Inside the club the music was thumping rather loudly. It wasn't too crowded since it was a weeknight. The crowd seemed to be of mixed class, the world's economy had been maintained, however labour laws had been changed enough to practically allow slavery again so the poor were incredibly poor. There were a few of them in here, wasting away their meagre pay checks, however most of the population seemed to be rich folk, who had schmoozed there way into Scorpina's good graces. There was also a middle class, but very few people fit into that class. The Middleclass was made up of two types of people, assassins and bounty hunters, of which Tommy was one of the latter. Between searching for the woman he had come here to find, he tracked down other people. He tended to avoid tracking down people who broke rules he considered unjust and went after murderers and rapists. To avoid being noticed by Scorpina he worked under the alias Thomas Greene.

"Excuse me," Tommy said to the bartender. "I was wondering if you could help me find this girl."

He slid a picture across the counter to the bartender, a rather large and ugly looking bald man, who took a moment to examine it and then slid it back to him.

"What's it to you?" the bartender asked suspiciously.

Tommy reached into his jacket and flashed the badge that identified him as a bounty hunter, as well as the silver 9mm Beretta pistol he had in there.

"Yeah I seen her," the bartender said. "Fact she's working tonight."

"Where is she?" Tommy asked.

"She's in that booth over there," the bartender replied. "Just try not to scare away the customers."

"I won't make any promises," Tommy said.

Tommy walked off towards the indicated booth. Inside the booth a topless woman was grinding up against a middle aged business man who was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit. The woman had light brown hair that was tied in a green ribbon and she wore a green G-string. She had a rather unique tattoo on her back that looked a bit like a Phoenix Tommy thought.

"Alright, you get out of here, now!" Tommy ordered pulling out his gun and pointing it at the man. "The girl and I have business."

The girl whirled around and Tommy knew immediately that he had found her. The man shoved her off of him and quickly scurried out of the booth. Tommy then trained the gun on the girl. After all these years he wasn't entirely sure how she would react towards him.

"Sit down," he said.

She sat down in the booth and crossed her arms across her chest covering her nipples.

"I figured you would have been doing a lot better off considering how in you were with Scorpina, Kim," Tommy said angrily.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I rather enjoy this job." Kimberly replied.

"Yeah I can tell that," Tommy said. "It must pay pretty well. Those looked like they cost a lot."

Tommy pointed at her breasts which were a lot bigger than he remembered.

"Hey in this business size matters," Kimberly replied. "The bigger they are, the better the pay. Now you just lost me a five hundred dollar customer, you gonna cover that?"

Tommy opened his jacket and flashed his bounty hunter credentials.

"I've got every right to break it up if I want," Tommy replied.

She gave him an evil eye, but otherwise made no reply to that remark.

"So why are you here?" Kimberly asked.

"I thought that would be obvious," Tommy answered.

"If you think I'm going to help you stop Scorpina you're wrong." Kimberly replied. "I gave up being the Green Ranger years ago."

"Yeah, just like I gave up being the Yellow Ranger," Tommy said.

"Boo hoo, you're making me cry," Kimberly said sarcastically as she wiped away a fake tear.

Tommy sighed with frustration. "How do you do it?" He inquired. "How can you live with the knowledge that you're responsible for Scorpina's rise to power?"

"I really don't think about it," Kimberly replied. "Ever."

"Don't you have a conscience? Don't you regret what you did?" Tommy asked.

"No I don't," Kimberly answered. "The way I look at it, all I did was speed up the inevitable. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get back to work."

With that she stood up and walked away leaving Tommy sitting there. This wasn't how he had imagined things turning out. In his imagination she had agreed to help him and they had gotten rid of Scorpina once and for all. Just then Tommy felt his pocket vibrate. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Is this Tommy Oliver?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Who am I talking to?" Tommy inquired suspiciously.

"My name is Katherine Hillard," the girl on the other end replied. "Trini told me about you before she died."

Tommy was somewhat surprised at the fact that the news of Trini's death didn't shock him more.

"How did she die?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think you want to know," Katherine replied. "But you should know that she passed on her morpher to me before she died. She told me that I needed to find you and tell you what she discovered."

Now that news surprised Tommy. He wondered what it was that Trini had discovered.

"What did Trini discover?" Tommy asked anxious to find out.

"I don't think I should tell you over the phone," Katherine answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a place called Binky Bonkers in Los Angeles," Tommy replied.

"Is that a strip joint?" Katherine questioned.

"Look I work as a bounty hunter sometimes my job takes me into places like..."

"I wasn't judging you," Katherine interrupted him. "I was just curious. Anyway I'm in Mexico, I'll be in Los Angeles by tomorrow night. I'll meet you back at that Binky Bonkers place."

"No," Tommy replied his eyes were watching Kimberly as she was performing a pole dance for a group of men who were eagerly stuffing bills into her G-string. "I really don't want to be in this place again. Call me once you get into L.A. and I'll tell you where you can meet me."

"Alright have it your way," Katherine replied.

"How will I know it's you?" Tommy asked.

"I'll show you the Power Coin," Katherine answered.

"Alright," Tommy said. "I'll be waiting for your call."

Tommy closed his cell phone and slid it back into his pocket. He then headed towards the exit, never taking his eyes off of Kimberly the entire way. The woman had captured his heart years ago and even now she still had it. But the feelings didn't seem to be mutual, but try as he might Tommy couldn't make himself move on.

_South Los Angeles Hilton 18:42_

Tommy's cell phone rang and he picked it up off the nightstand after the third ring.

"Go ahead," he said gruffly.

"It's me," came the accented female voice on the other end.

"Me who?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Katherine, who else," the girl replied irritated.

"Just being careful," Tommy replied. "Alright, go to the South L.A. Hilton and ask for Thomas Greene at the front desk."

_South Los Angeles Hilton 19:07_

The hotel phone rang in Tommy's room, he snatched it up after one ring.

"Yes?" he answered politely.

"You have someone here to see you Mister Greene," the man working the front desk said over the phone.

"Could you please send her up to my room?" Tommy asked.

"Yes sir," the man replied.

Tommy put the phone back down on its receiver. He then checked his gun in case this was a setup and made sure the door was unlocked. He then sat down on a chair facing the door his gun in hand hidden out of sight. About two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked," Tommy called out.

The door opened and a young blonde woman entered, closing the door behind her.

"Let's see it," Tommy said.

The woman held out her hand showing him a gold metal coin. Tommy stood up and got closer and examined the coin. It was certainly Trini's power coin.

"And how do I know that you didn't kill her and take it?" Tommy asked.

"She figured you'd be suspicious of that so she gave me this," Katherine replied. "That should explain everything. If you've got any questions after reading it just ask me."

She handed Tommy an envelope and he cautiously opened it up and pulled out the neatly folded paper inside. He immediately recognized the hand writing as Trini's. Convinced he began to read the letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_As you know I went down to Australia to find out what I could about the rumours of rebellion down there, and as I suspected they were true. But the truth is even more exciting, it's a whole other team of Rangers. Scorpina has been doing a good job of suppressing any knowledge of this and getting out of Australia will be difficult. I don't know if I can do it since I think Scorpina's thugs are on to me, so I've given my power coin and morpher to Kat to carry on the tradition. I've yet to get any substantial details about these other Rangers, they seem to be operating as Guerrillas, making quick hit and run operations against Scorpina's thugs. I hope your search for Kimberly is going well._

_Good Luck with Everything_

_Trini Kwan_

Tommy looked up from the letter.

"So there's another team of Power Rangers?" Tommy asked.

Katherine nodded.

"Do you know anything about them?" Tommy inquired.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know very much about them at all. They're very cautious and they don't want anyone to know about them since it would put them in even more danger than they are already in. Scorpina isn't trying to keep their rebellion hidden, they are. Scorpina wishes they would be more open because then she could openly commit more forces to combat them."

"Couldn't she do that anyway?" Tommy questioned.

"She could," Katherine responded. "But she's gotten wise to the whole concept of Public Relations. If she makes herself look like the aggressor that might inspire more rebellion."

"Man, Scorpina is a lot smarter about this than Rita ever was," Tommy muttered.

"So what do we do next?" Katherine asked him.

"Why are you asking me?" Tommy retorted.

"Well I've completed my mission," Katherine replied. "I found you. So I'm asking you, what do we do next? You're the one that's been a Ranger longer."

"If only that meant something," Tommy snorted.

Katherine looked at him oddly. Tommy knew exactly what she was thinking, _I can't believe I believe I came all the way here for this_.

"Alright, we need to find Jason," Tommy said.

"He's the Red Ranger right?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "Look I'm sure you've got stuff to do, and I've got some stuff of my own I need to take care of first before we leave to find Jason."

"Where's Jason?" Katherine asked.

"He's in Washington," Tommy replied. "And the only way we'll get in touch with him, is to go there ourselves. So you go do what you need to, I've got things to do. We'll leave tomorrow."

Katherine nodded, said goodbye and left. After moment to gather his thoughts Tommy grabbed his gun and stuck it back inside his jacket and then went out. He figured he'd try and change her mind one last time, he owed it to... he wasn't sure who he owed it to. Himself, her, Zordon? Either way he had to try at least once more. He walked into the Binky Bonkers and scanned the place. He didn't see Kimberly anywhere so he went over to the bartender.

"You remember me?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I remember you," the bartender grumbled in reply.

"Tell me where the girl I was talking to yesterday is," Tommy demanded.

"She's on in five minutes," the bartender replied jerking his thumb towards the stage. "If you don't want any trouble I suggest you wait until after she's done."

"Well then I think I'll go watch the show," Tommy said.

"It's a two drink minimum," the bartender said.

Tommy nodded, a drink might be just what he needed.

"Give me a rum and coke, and make it a double." Tommy said.

The bartender quickly poured Tommy the drink and handed it to him. Tommy slid the man a bill and then went to sit down in one of the leather lounge chairs near the stage. About twenty seconds after he sat down a squirrely little man came along, "Hey buddy you're in my seat," the guy said.

Tommy opened his jacket to let the guy look at his pistol and then motioned his head to tell him to move on and find another seat. The guy didn't bother to argue and found a seat elsewhere. Tommy took a sip of his Rum and Coke and then sat it down on the small table beside his chair. At that moment Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics began to play. Tommy watched as Kimberly strutted out to the pole on the stage like a supermodel dressed in a fancy leather body suit that covered her from neck to feet, with numerous zippers all over it. She almost immediately noticed Tommy and she glared angrily at him, but only for a second before she focused on her dance. Tommy watched as she seductively removed sections of her body suit, first the gloves, then the boots, it began to peel away until she was left wearing only a leather bra and thong. Tommy kept his face completely straight as she slowly removed her leather bra and tossed it aside and began to fondle her breasts. He knew she was trying to get a reaction from him, but he wasn't about to give her what she wanted.

When she finished the crowd hooted and hollered demanding an encore, but Tommy just politely clipped. She stepped down off the stage as another song came on and another girl came out to a different song.

"Don't try and tell me that this didn't get you at all excited," Kimberly said indicating her body as she approached Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. "Not in the slightest," he replied coldly.

"You're lying," she said as climbed onto his lap. "I bet I can get you aroused."

"What are you trying to prove?" Tommy asked her grabbing one of her arms.

"I wouldn't touch me like that," Kimberly whispered. "Bruno over there doesn't like it when people are rough with his girls."

Tommy followed her eyes to a very large looking man who was glaring back at him.

"Not that I can't handle it rough," Kimberly added with a sly grin.

"Fine, you've got me at a disadvantage," Tommy admitted. "What do you want?"

"Oh I want a few things," Kimberly replied. "But I'm going to earn them."

"What do you want and how are you going to earn them?" Tommy asked.

"Well I want you to leave and never come back here," Kimberly replied. "I want you to stop trying to find me. I know you have been all these years, and the only reason you found me this time is because I let you. And I'd also like you to pay me for the customer you lost me last night, plus what I'm about to give you."

"Oh?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow.

Kimberly replied by grinding her crotch up against his seductively shaking her chest in time with the music. Tommy tried as hard as he could to resist, but his body refused to obey his mind. He could feel himself getting aroused even though he knew this was exactly what she wanted.

"Please, stop," Tommy begged quietly.

Kimberly only smiled and relented, it was torture and yet he was loving every second of it as well. Finally his body couldn't bare it anymore.

"Oh dear, it looks like you've wet yourself," Kimberly commented. "Face it Tommy, you're still just a little kid. You need to grow up and get over your little crush."

She stood up and held out her hand, "Now pay up the five hundred bucks for the dance plus five hundred for last night."

"I don't carry that kind of cash on me," Tommy replied.

"Don't lie to me," Kimberly said, "You've got five grand on you. I counted while you were lost in ecstasy."

Tommy sighed and reached into his jacket and pulled out his roll of bills. The elastic band that had been holding them together had come off. He counted out ten hundreds and reluctantly handed them to her. She stuffed the bills into her thong and then with little wave over her shoulder and a smirk she headed into the backstage area.

As Tommy turned to leave he saw Katherine standing there.

"So who was that?" Katherine asked.

"Someone I thought I knew," Tommy replied. "But I guess everything that has happened has made people change."

Kat nodded knowingly although she had a suspicion that there was more to Tommy's answer than that. She decided that now was not the time to push the issue.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tommy asked suddenly snapping back into reality.

"We've got to leave now," Kat replied. "I ran across someone. I'm pretty sure they didn't see me, but if they did we're both in big trouble so we'd better get out of here while we can."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the chapter was a little graphic but I'm pretty sure people will enjoy it. Anyway, stay tuned to find out who Kat ran into, who the other Ranger team is, what happens when they meet up with Jason and maybe, just maybe Kimberly will pick a side to be on. Anyway, please review, it helps me know that people are reading and gives me an idea on where to go with the story. It helps to know what people think about my story. (I'm not gonna be lame and hold out on posting another chapter until I get 20 reviews or something like that though)


End file.
